Magic's Heart
by Lucretzia
Summary: A HP/FFVIII Crossover. Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better. Watch Harry as he is send to a world where he and his power is needed. complete summary inside, holds slash/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Magic's Heart**

_**Disclaimer; **__If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here._

_**Warnings;**__ This story will be M-rated, due to sexual content, swearing, blood and gore. There might be slash in the future._

_**Summary;**__ Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

_**AN;**__ I still don't know what the world this story will be a Crossover with. _

_Currently people desire either;_

_Final Fantasy 8,_

_Final Fantasy 10,_

_Final Fantasy 12,_

_Super Natural,_

_Riddick,_

_Lord of the Rings._

_If you want a different one let me know, though if you want the same one listed here cast your vote through PM or review._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The Prologue**

_A Beginning,_

_Magic's Favored Child,_

_Her beloved Heart  
_

She had watched the creatures living on the Earth for many years, had watched them grow and evolve. She was fascinated with how the humans evolved and became aware, fascinated with how they lived their lives. Then one day she decided that she would mingle with those creatures and some of her essence seeped into those strange creatures. Her fascination only grew when she saw them notice how they learned to use her essence. Some performing extraordinary feeds while others used her essence for damaging acts.

She watched as every generation exceeded her expectations, she watched how each generation became greater, stronger and sadly more corrupted. She observed as rifts were developed how those gifted with her essence separated themselves from the rest. How other creatures that also had received her gift were branded and named animals, beasts. And her pain at the way her gifted, her essence was used to cause harm others, only grew when innocent children had to pay the price for foolish adults.

When she had made the descision to retreat from the world, to pull herself away from all that pain and suffering, something changed. A single child was born, a child with the radiant brilliance of her gift, it was far stronger then any other she had watched. It pulled her attention and she watched valiantly over the child. She had watched his parents coo over their child, had watched them love him with all their hearts. At first she felt the disconnected fascination she had for the rest of the beings that were gifted. But that fascination changed, it became pride when she had seen the child use her gift at the mere age of one month. Since then she never strayed from the child and his family.

But at the night of Halloween the world of happy bliss the Family and She had was rudely destroyed as the man that had twisted her gift beyond recognization killed the adults and came after the child. She watched with growing horror as the green light shot at the child. To protect himself, the child threw up a feeble shield, one that he had seen his parents use when he had watched them, but the shield would never be strong enough against the green light. But even in death his parents wanted to protect them, the gift that his parents wielded shot from their bodies and wrapped around the shield in hope of strengthening it to protect their child. But it was never strong enough to stand against the green light. She could not let the child and the strong gift die, she had grown fond the child.

Her essence and being wrapped around the child and his shield. She released a coo when the child welcomed her with open arms and soaked herself in his presence. The green light hit the shield, just when she was wrapped around him. And although the effect of the light was destroyed, some of the light cut into the child's forehead, creating a lightning bolt shaped cut. Her essence soaked into the cut, mingled with a small sliver of the twisted essence of the man that had tried to kill the child.

When the half giant came to take 'Her' child away, she stayed with him. She watched him grow, watched him be abused mentally and physically. She was there with him at night, holding him in her essence, soothing his pains and healing his wounds. Whispering promises of love and freedom in his ear. And She became his mother in all that was magical. He grew to learn to use his gift, but to never use it in front of those who carried his blood. With Her help, he grew into a beautiful feminine young man. She protected him when he returned to the wizarding world, She was there to keep the nightmares at bay. She watched as his enemy was reborn, taught him to shift his shape and to always utilize his powers. He learned when to hold back and when to hide a gift. And they cherished their time together. He learned that there were no boundaries if he truly wanted something, that there was nothing stopping him, because he had Her at his side.

When the war was finally over and he had won his fight, She had watched as he taught children some of the things he had learned. But change was hard and slow, people rebelled against it and She knew that no matter how badly they both wanted to see everything change, it would never happen. The world he lived in was too set, too focused on traditions. And she knew that only one option remained.

She waited until the right moment, before using her powers to sweep him away from the world he had known. Encasing him in her own power she ripped open a rift in time and space, pulling the young man behind her. She would take him to a world where he was needed, a place he could change and maybe even find a home. A home away from his fame and the name he had. She would take care of Her child, Her favorite child.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry was walking along the hallways of Hogwarts, he could hear the whispers of Magic as usual, She was telling him about the happenings of the world. It was a soothing thing to hear, although She rarely carried good news, the sound of her voice always gave him a feeling of peace and safety. She was his mother in all but blood, she was Magic after all. A sigh escaped his lips when her voice left him for a second and he felt a bit of unease.

Time had changed a lot of things, him more so then others. Sadly the world he lived in was standing in still water. It was causing mold to fester in a once so vibrant society, it caused the rotting of human nature and the gift people carried was no longer what it used to be. She would never tell him, but he knew, that it was causing her more pain with every single day.

Thinking about pain, his mind wandered to his past and the suffering he had endured. He paused at a window and stared at the grounds of Hogwarts. The cabin that once belonged to Hagrid, his first friend, was nothing more then a ruin. The Grave that housed his old Headmaster was damaged and the Castle herself had suffered more then just a scar. He could see Neville tending to the plants in hopes of having them grow again and help recover the surroundings of Hogwarts. He could see Hermione, several of his surviving teachers, some people from the Order and workers from the Ministry taking note of the damage and trying to see if they could fix it, or call in the help of others.

In the distance was Ron together with his siblings, keeping several students busy. In hopes they wouldn't look at the still ravaged lands. He released a sigh again, knowing that nothing would ever be the same again, knowing that the scars this time were too deep for them to recover. They would need a miracle and he knew that he was going to be the one saddled with that job.

A soft giggle just behind him, had him turn around and stare into the blue-silver eyes of Luna Lovegood. The girl had changed during the war. He knew that Hermione saw the girl as an oddity and most thought her insane, but she was one of the few that could feel his Mother. Luna Lovegood out of all people seemed a lot like him and his Mother. "It will never be the same again, with or without you." Luna told him gently. Her eyes holding knowledge that not any ever got. It came from her gift and her curse. Luna for all her oddity and even her ability to hear Her, was a seer.

"Am I going somewhere?" he stared at her confused, his head tilted a little to the side and his bangs were hiding one of his eyes. He blinked his shining green-eyes at the other when she simply smiled. Luna would never tell him what she saw unless it was dire, he believed it was her way of amusement. "I hope you will have fun, Princeling." she turned around without a further word and walked away.

Watching her leave Harry continued down the hallway to his classroom. A teacher, he was now a teacher and he hadn't even completed his own education. He shook his head, the faces of all whom had died floating before his eyes. A single tear trailed down his cheek, it would never hit the ground, as his world was swallowed by darkness.

The whisper of Magic filled his senses, the stretching of his muscles and skin set his nerves on fire, the surge of power almost seemed like it was ripping him apart from the inside out. He could hear Her voice loud and clear, this was Her gift to him, a second chance in a world that needed them. He could feel the affectionate tendrils of her power soothing his agony, felt the brush of feather soft lips and the words that he would forever remember.

"_Be Happy My Heart."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

End Prologue

I hope you all loved this Prologue.

Now I just hope you people know what world you want this story to cross into.

Let me know what you thought of it~

Love

_Lucretzia_


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic's Heart**

**Disclaimer;**_If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here._

**Warnings;**_This story will be M-rated, due to sexual content, swearing, blood and gore. There might be slash in the future and the bashing of certain characters._

**Summary;**_Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

_-  
_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-  
_

**Chapter 1**

_Meeting a Lion of Ice_

_Whispers of Green-Eyes_

_-  
_

Before he had time to react, he found himself sinking. His eyes snapped open and only then he found that he had nearly hit the bottom of a body of water. The air was forced from his lungs and by then he realized it was too late. He had managed to hit the floor and he saw the surface, it was too far away, he would never reach it in time. Agonizing slowly, his surroundings faded away and his eyes drifted shut. He had never thought that drowning was the way his life would end. Right before he lost his last bit of awareness, he heard something that sounded like a splash and not long after arms encircled his waist. By the time he broke the surface he had stopped breathing and his heart stood still.

_He could see the world, could hear Her whispers. She was beautiful as always and he could only love Her as he always had. She seemed so fragile and sad even. He reached out his hand to touch Her, like he always did. She simply smiled and indulged his touches. He was Her Child after all, Her favorite. It was only because of Her that he survived and not by the Power of Love, as Dumbledore once claimed. He smiled and closed his eyes, as Her arms encircled him and cradled his body close to Her. She was his Mother, and She always would be. He could feel Her lips brushing against his forehead, against the place that once held his scar and that was now a smooth skin without a single mark. _

"_**Change, Little One. Change is never easy, it is Always hard and Painful. And now You, Little One, you Are in a Different World. A world that Always Changes, to Fit in, you Will change As well. Be Careful, my Precious Child.**__" _

_He knew it was a goodbye, for now at least. He knew that She didn't want to leave him, but She had no choice, She was tired and weakened now. He would see Her again, when She had regained most of Her strength. Right now it was more important that he survived. She had send him here with a reason, although She should have told him where the Hell he was._

_-  
_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-  
_

His head hurt, his lungs were burning, his heart was racing and the muscles of his body were twitching in pain. A sigh of relief left his lips when a needle with morphine was injected inside his arm. Wearily opening his eyes, he quickly shut them again at the brilliant flare of white light dancing across his vision. The sound of curtains shutting and a gentle hand touching his shoulder had him open his eyes again and blinking them furiously. He recognized the whiteness, tastes the filtered and sterilized air and knew that he somehow ended up in the infirmary, again. When he tried to sit up, gentle hands helped him in a sitting position and an elderly woman was smiling down at him. She reminded him of Madam Pomfrey, even though this woman seemed a bit older then his school nurse. Also his surroundings were too, advanced to be the Hogwarts Infirmary. He tilted his head just a little and stared at the woman. "Where am I?" his voice was soft and his throat burned right after he had said the words. The woman simply smiled and handed him a glass of water.

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-  
_

Kadowaki was a doctor for many years, she had studied in the best university of Dollet and when the war came knocking on her door she had packed her bags and moved to Balamb. It was there that she met the Headmaster Cid Kramer. She was in need of a job and he needed someone who could take care of the children when they got hurt. She had been very surprised when one of the most energetic and excited students had come barging into her infirmary, carrying a woman in his arms, that was what she first thought. The being in the students arms was so petite and feminine, she had thought it was a girl and no one could blame her for making that mistake, it had been what the student himself had thought as well.

It was good that the students knew how to perform CPR, if the student hadn't done that, the young male wouldn't have made it. And although he was in a recovering sleep, she had kept a close eye on him. He truly was a beauty and she just knew that he would end up attracting the attention of males and females alike. When he had awakened and asked her where he was, Kadowaki was charmed by his voice, it was so smooth and gentle. It reminded her of the GF Siren when the woman sang. "You are in Balamb Garden, dear child." she waited for the light of recognition would lit up in his eyes, but was disappointed when the young man stared at her in confusion. '_Oh dear, this might be a problem._'

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-  
_

Harry James Potter was confused, extremely so and although some might believe that it is impossible for Harry James Potter; Vanquisher-of-the-Dark-Lord, Boy-Who-Lived and Charmer-of-Witches-and-Wizards-World-Wide, to be confused, it was indeed possible. When the woman, Doctor Kadowaki, had informed him he was in Balamb Garden, his first mental response was that the place did not look like a garden. When she had expected him to understand where Balamb was he drew up one big blank. When she questioned if he even remembered anything, he simply shrugged and shook his head. He knew the Doctor was getting frustrated with his lack of response, he knew irritation in a Healer when he saw it and his past ordeals with Madam Pomfrey was prove to that, she finally decided that he had Amnesia. And honestly, Harry was very happy with that label, it gave him the perfect excuse to learn where the hell he had landed. As much as he loved his Mother, she could be a pain in the ass when she left him without a clue to what was going on.

That was also the reason he found himself being escorted to Headmaster Cid Kramer by Doctor Kadowaki. He listened to her talk and explain some small things about the world he had landed himself in. Keeping an eye on his surroundings, he noticed that many students were in dark navy uniforms with silver trims, it reminded him of a military. He could see young students and old ones, as well as the occasional person in a completely different uniform. What truly managed to draw his attention was a young man walking by him, his eyes were a dark blue and seemed as cold as ice. There was something about him, something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Squall Lionheart." the name startled Harry out of his starring and turned to face his guide. "Huh?" he questioned. Kadowaki simply smiled, her eyes drawn to the young man as he faded from their line of sight. "His name is Squall Lionheart, he arrived here at an early age. Very isolated young man, but I suppose that draws people to him. He has that icy calmness around him, it would make him a good leader one day." she turned back to Harry and smiled, "We only need to enter the lift and go to the third floor. That is where Cid has his office."

Entering the lift was easy, as it was pretty empty at the moment. But still his mind turned to the young man he had seen.

Exiting the lift and entering the office was done in silence. Cid was sitting behind his desk reading some papers and signing them. When he lifted his head and saw his visitors a smile bloomed across his face. "Take a seat, please." he was a kind elderly man, with a natural warmth and kindness. His eyes didn't twinkle, they shone with warmth and security to others. Harry instantly felt safe around him, like his instinct told him that it was alright to let his guard down and be himself. "Now what can I do for you Mister…" Cid trailed off.

Harry gifted him with a smile. "Harry." Kadowaki looked from Harry to Cid and shook her head. "Our young guest here has Amnesia, though I am glad he remembers his name, that is at least a start." she patted Harry's knee. "He will need lodgings Cid, we certainly can't send him away, the poor dear has no idea where he is or what he is going to do and with the monster around…"

Now that startled Harry. "Monsters? Well I can fight a bit, my handling of a sword and knife is a bit rusty, though my Magic is one of the strongest." he shrugged at the surprised faces and cursed himself mentally for letting that much slip. "I just know that I can do these kind of things." was his way of explaining it away. Cid nodded and crossed his fingers together. "Well then, we certainly can find you a place to stay, you can even use our facilities to see if anything jogs your memory." The rest of the time Harry was with them, he listened to them explaining something's to him about the continent, about SeeD as they were Mercenaries and some bits about the History. The discussion about the _'Sorceress War_' was very startling and he swore to look it up in the Library he had seen. He just had to know what kind of world he had been send into and what he was going to expect. After the meeting was concluded Kadowaki escorted him to his new room and gave strict orders not to over do it. Tomorrow noon some student would escort him to Balamb to see if they could find a proper weapon for him.

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-  
_

As the morning glory came, Harry James Potter was already in the Library. He was to the surprise of many young students hidden in the back of the room, hidden behind a stack of books. Whatever he was reading was drawing his attention and the observing glances of many males and females remained unnoticed.

The news they had a guest in Balamb with Amnesia was not something that was kept a secret and there for everyone knew about it. Some students would shrug and go their way, others would feel something akin to pity, there were a scattered few that promised to help their guest if they ever needed it, but most were just plain curious. Those who were curious would pause at the Library just to catch a glance of their mysterious guest. They wouldn't be able to catch a lot, merely a glance at his back, the long raven black hair, that reached his elbows, and the lithe figure.

An through it all Harry James Potter remained obvious off the stir he had caused, obvious the attention he was getting, simply because he was reading one single book. If his old friend Hermione would see him now she would grin with smug satisfaction and Ron would have a prompt heart attack. But that beside the point, it was about the book that had captured his attention so much. It was a book detailing a lot about the Sorceress War, Sorceresses in general and Magic. Harry had been oddly surprised and shocked about the way Sorceresses were classified, apparently they were highly dangerous, due to their Magic and the fragile state of mind. He was oddly humored when he found out that a Sorceress needed a Guardian, classified as Knight, to keep them safe not just from the world but also from themselves. It was strange to him, that there were no Sorcerers, but with his Magic, should he not also be considered a Sorceress, even though he was absolutely male. A small frown tugged on his lips as he continued reading. Flipping to the next page he got absorbed by something called Para-Magic and realized that people here had Magic, but that it wasn't their own. However it came from the GF or Guardian Forces that one apparently equipped to '_draw_' and '_cast_' magic. And he just knew, that he would need to be extremely cautious about what kind of magic he used. Delving further into the topic of Magic and Para-Magic, he never realized what time it was until a throat cleared behind him. Startling him from his research and nearly causing him to jump a foot in the air. Whipping around in his chair, his eyes met dark blue ones that were as cold as ice. And for a single moment in time, Harry James Potter felt as if the world was frozen in it's place.

There before him stood the young man he had seen yesterday, the same young man he had found very fascinating. Shaking his head he simply smiled warmly. "Hello, can I help you?"

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-  
_

Squall Lionheart was one of the top students in his class, had a long standing rivalry with Seifer Almasy and he was pretty much a distant, cold, introvert kind of guy. It was for that reason, that he could not grasp the context of why he was going to '_baby-sit_' Balamb's guest. Sure he wanted to become a SeeD, but since when did that include baby-sitting? Releasing a sigh in agitation, he knocked on the door that held the room of their guest. It only took a minute to hear some of the other students passing by and chatting about the '_cute_' guest that was in the Library reading. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he turned around and marched to the Library. He ignored the other students as they greeted him. He never understood why people needed companionship, it was just an annoyance. Finally finding his '_charge_' at the back of the Library absorbed in a book, he took a moment to look at the one he had to escort to Balamb.

He had to admit to himself that his charge was quite petite and lithe. From afar one would mistake him for a girl, but up close one could see he was definitely male. With that long raven black hair, silky and shiny to the eye. Pale skin and long nimble fingers. He could easily understand why this waif of a man would need an escort and protection, the tiny thing looked ready to be eaten by others. Shaking his head just a little, he cleared his throat. Choking back a gasp when the tiny thing whipped around and he was captivated by glowing green-eyes. He had to swallow thickly when those eyes blinked at him and he quickly broke the eye contact and opted for the safe option to look at the wall. An unnoticed shiver ran up and down his spine when he heard the voice that belonged to his charge.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"I am your escort, for the trip to Balamb, Sir."

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-  
_

Yay~

First chapter is finished.

I must apologize for those who I have offended for not making a different Crossover.

But I will in the future comply to your wishes, as Akhu-chan already has selected the next plot bunny to use for a story. I do not know which will be the others he will be coming to me with, but I ask for your patience and understanding, that first I will finish at least one of these stories and then move on to make the next one.

Information on the next planned story can as always be found in my Profile, for those who are interested to know what will be coming.

Let me know what you think of it~

Love

_Lucretzia_

_-  
_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Magic's Heart**_

-_**  
**_

_**Disclaimer; **__If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here._

_**Warnings; **__This story will be M-rated, due to sexual content, swearing, blood and gore. There will be slash in this story and the bashing of certain characters._

_**Summary; **__Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

**Chapter 2**

_Entrance into the World,_

_Meeting the Committee_

_-_

_-_

Harry blinked at hearing the words from the young man's mouth. His mind not really focusing on the words themselves but at the smooth baritone voice that had uttered them. He swallowed and forced himself to focus on the words, as he replayed them in his mind. Nodding ever so slightly, he rose from his seat and closed the book behind him. "Alright, Sir Escort, lead the way." he smiled brightly.

Squall blinked at the '_Sir Escort_' and resisted the urge to rub the bridge of his nose in agitation. "It's Squall Lionheart. And we better get going, it's a bit of a walk to Balamb." turning around he walked away, sure that his charge would follow him.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Too uptight, and people complained about my attitude." he mumbled before following. "You know, you can call me Harry." he managed to catch up with Squall and easily walked next to him. "Whatever." Harry blinked at the response, caught off guard by the young man's lack of interest. "So Squall, what is your choice of weapon?" he questioned curiously.

"The Gunblade, you might see it during the trip to Balamb." Squall wondered why he had been appointed to such a chatterbox. Was it not bad enough that he had rowdy classmates and an annoying rival that never left him alone? "What's a Gunblade?" the question made him freeze and turn to the side. He simply stared at curious green-eyes, the kid didn't know what a Gunblade was? Swallowing his irritation and surprise, he pulled his Gunblade from it's sheath and showed it. It was a good thing they had already exited the Garden and were now on the steps that led to the entrance gate. "This… is a Gunblade. The name of this one is Revolver, it's the basic form of the Gunblade. Gunblades are a fusion between a Gun and a Blade, the hilt itself is a Gun, but everything else is a Blade. It's not actually capable of shooting bullets, but the firing of the trigger, causes additional damage by the tremors that are send through the blade." Harry listened as Squall went into a full explanation, his eyes held amusement and a gentle smile tugged on the corners of his lips. When Squall noticed what he had been doing he sheathed his Gunblade again. "Sorry." he mumbled, not sure for what he was apologizing.

Harry shook his head, continuing his way to the entrance gate. Shooting a look over his shoulder he waited for the other to catch up. "You shouldn't be sorry, you know, it's good to see you talk with passion about something you enjoy or care about."

Squall bowed his head just a little, hiding the blush he knew was creeping up on him. Swallowing he placed his cold and indifferent mask on his face and quickly caught up with Harry. "…Whatever… be one guard, the road to Balamb has the occasional monster looking for a fight." he waited until Harry nodded in understanding before exiting the grounds of Balamb Garden and on the road to Balamb.

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-

The trip was spend in silence, and neither minded. It gave Squall to bask in the sunlight and keep a good eye out for any monsters that wanted a piece of them, while Harry observed his surroundings and absorbed the information he had obtained.

They had been on the road for an hour, when a monster flitted over to them, it was quite a strange one since it was almost skeleton in appearance and reminded Harry of a flying Scorpion. It was followed by two mosquito like flies, the size of a house cat. The appearances were so sudden it startled Harry and Squall quickly pushed the slender male behind him. He unsheathed his Gunblade and got into a ready position, darting forward, he cut one of the flies in half and made to move towards the other. It left his back open for the Scorpion like creature, the monster was glowing a faint blue and before Squall had time to react it shot an icy blue spell at him.

Harry watched, eyes wide, not sure what to do, but still willing to help the slightly older male. '_**Blizzard, it's an ice spell. Use this little one.'**_ he recognized the gentle voice of his Mother, still weakened. A series of spells flashed before his minds eye and for a small moment in time, his surroundings froze. It gave Harry the needed time to know what he needed to do. Darting forward and standing at Squall's back a shining green shield sparked into existence, reflecting the Blizzard back at the Scorpion like monster.

Squall quickly finished the last mosquito and turned around in time, to see his charge guarding his back with a Reflect. He watched in slight awe and hidden awe as the Blizzard was shot back at the monster. Grabbing his chance, he ran forward and destroyed the monster in just a few slashes. When the coast was clear, Squall straightened his back and sheathed his Gunblade. Turning towards Harry, he watched the smaller male in curiosity. He was a bit wary when the other darted forward to him and confused when he was checked over. "What are you doing?" he questioned, one of his eyebrows rising.

Harry shot a quick and concerned glare at the taller male. "Making sure you didn't get injured by… whatever those things were. You shouldn't have left your back open like that, especially not when there were three of those things." he scolded lightly. Only when he was satisfied the other was alright, did he step back.

Crossing his arms, Squall stared at the young man that had saved his back. "The big one was a Glacial Eye, capable of petrifying it's opponents and casting ice focused spells. It usually neutralizes ice centered attacks or absorbs them. The bugs are named the Bite Bug, they are good at Poison and Berserk afflicted attacks. You're better of carrying healing items with you, when you encounter these kinds of Monsters." he motioned with his hand toward the items littering the ground. "Take those with you, some are handy when you upgrade your weapon or if you want you can sell them for some gil. I can show you some of Balamb's native Monster later, so you can get used to your weapons." He uncrossed his arms and continued walking, with Harry staring at his back.

Harry crossed his arms and shook his head. "Sometimes he reminds me of Malfoy." he grumbled. Sighing he hurried to catch up to the other. '_But then, he seems so alone and isolated. Almost like he's afraid to get hurt… I don't know what happened to you in the past Squall, but I can see you are killing yourself from the inside out, whether you have seen it yourself or not._'

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

The rest of the walk was rather eventful, they did encounter the occasional monster. But it was nothing they couldn't handle. While Squall would rush off into battle, keeping his charge safe, Harry would protect his back from the occasional monster that decided it would be wise to attack the other in the back. It also gave Harry the chance to understand what spells he was doing. So far he had utilized the icy blue Blizzard, the fiery red Fira, the electric yellow Thunder and the soothing white Cure. He hadn't used Reflect anymore unless it was truly needed and Squall couldn't evade a magic attack.

Their partnership in the few fights was like a dance and Squall had a feeling he could trust the smaller male to guard his back, in a fight at least. It was a comforting thought, not that he would ever acknowledge or say it out loud. When they hit Balamb, Harry had a feeling of each of his spells and felt like he had grown closer to his guide, a silent understanding between each other. And he knew he had made the first move to breaking the silent man out of his shell.

Squall took him to a small Smith and Synthesizer on one of the side roads. Entering the small shop, Squall kept a close eye on Harry as the smaller male browsed through the weapons on stand. When the Smith approached Harry, the two talked in hushed voices about the various weapons, while Squall picked up the latest magazines on weapons, his eyes flitting the page to see what he would need to synthesize his Revolver into something stronger. His eyes looking up from the pages once in a while, as he heard Harry make small comments about the various weapons presented to him, until a small cry of joy reached his ears. Placing the Magazine down, he moved to stand next to the other and watched pale nimble fingers stroke a set of short blades. The blade was a beautiful silver, flowing into a black hilt. The blades were a bit curved and a bit shorter then an average sword. The hilt was made of black steel and decorated with shining silver runes. He stared and then looked at the Smith, nodding his head a little, he placed the correct amount of gil down. The smith handed over a pair of sheaths, eagerly Harry placed the daggers back in the sheaths and attached them to his belt. "Thank you." Bowing a little, Harry nearly skipped out of the shop, with Squall following him on a more sedated pace. "Let's head out into forest, you can get a better feel of the blades there."

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-

The training and trip was an easy one as Harry was quick-footed and quite agile. His previous training and knowledge with blades coming in quite handy and some of the moves even surprised Squall. The smaller man was to him quite an enigma, and although his curiosity was nagging at him, he remained silent.

"Hey Squall? Your necklace, the pendant looks a lot like a lion…" Harry trailed off not quite sure how to continue. Gloved fingers reached up and gripped the pendant, making Harry catch sight of a ring that looked exactly same as the pendant. "Griever, his name is Griever." the words cut straight through Harry's observation. "Griever…" he murmured. "I suppose you truly admire the lion then… I will have to agree with you, as they are truly admirable. They are strong, powerful, filled with pride, compassion and possessiveness for the people they consider their own." Harry never noticed the slight widening of eyes, or the small smile that was hot at his back.

When they arrived at Garden, both stopped walking when they were inside the building and standing in the main hall. "I had a nice afternoon Squall, maybe we can do some training together tomorrow?" it was an innocent enough question, but the black haired male was slight disappointed when the brunette shook his head.

"Seifer wants to train with me tomorrow morning and I have classes in the afternoon. Perhaps another day…" he trailed off, staring in fascinating green eyes. Squall couldn't understand why he was so at ease with the other, almost as if he was coming home after a long time. He didn't know how to react to it and right now he just wanted to get away. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he quickly made his way to his own dorm, blind to the eyes staring at his back.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. "He is going to take some time and work on… I better head to the Cafeteria and then Doctor Kadowaki, see how she is doing." mumbling to himself, his feet led him to the Cafeteria. Not truly paying attention he bumped into the back of an excitable blond. Looking up he blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"Great you're up! Man you scared the hell outta me when you suddenly appeared in the ocean like that. I thought you died on me, not a pleasant thought. I heard you were in the Library this morning, but when I checked you weren't there. Just when I wanted to introduce myself to you…" The blonde chattered away, causing Harry to feel his head pounding in an effort to keep up. "I'm Zell Dincht." a hand was held out to him and Harry finally getting the gist of everything that was said, took the offered hand. "I'm Harry. So you are the one that dove me up from the ocean floor, thanks for that." releasing each others hands, the two shared a smile, until Zell's stomach started rumbling in hunger. It caused Harry to look down and laugh softly, while Zell placed a hand in his neck and scratched it in embarrassment. "Sorry about that." the blonde mumbled. "I didn't eat, not yet. How about you?"

Harry shook his head, looking around to take in the many students. "No didn't have the chance, Squall took me to Balamb to get my weapons." he unsheathed the twin blades and showed them to Zell, who whistled impressed. "Those are true beauties. I'm more of a hands-on kinda guy, you get my meaning." he balled his fists and showed the red gloves clinging to the skin. Harry hummed and nodded, tucking the twin blades back in their sheaths.

"Would you look at that, Chickenwuss finally found himself a girlfriend. How much did you pay her?" the voice called not too far from them. Harry frowned at the words and grabbed Zell's arm as the other male made to advance forward in anger. "I would like it if you had your eyes checked out, seeing as I am not a girl." Harry whipped around and glared at the sandy-blonde haired male that had spoken. Next to the male stood a girl with silver hair, an eyes patch, wearing a blue shirt and black pants. On the other side of the male was another guy, dark skinned, wearing only a vest and baggy pants. From the way they stood, Harry could see that the sandy-blonde haired male was the leader. The guy was dressed in a grey long coat, red cross on his sleeves, black pants and a dark blue shirt. Harry crossed his arms, clearly not impressed. "And you three are?" he questioned lightly.

"I'm Seifer, these are Fujin and Raijin." he pointed to the female and the male. "We are the Disciplinary Committee and apparently you need to learn a lesson." Seifer scowled at Harry, his eyes checking the form of the smaller male.

Harry narrowed his eyes and glared. "So you are Seifer, I must admit that I am far from impressed. I have seen your type before, believing they own the world and they are always right. I suggest you get away from me, unless you want me to teach you a lesson." Harry took a step forward, the four people near him took a step back in surprise as his green eyes literally glowed with power.

"MISTAKE." Fujin looked at Seifer and Raijin. Seifer looked from his female friend to the green-eyed male. "Put this kid on the list." "My name Seifer, is Harry." "I have better things to do then hang around with losers." Seifer turned around and left, his cronies following him.

"That guy has an attitude problem." Harry grumbled, the sound of Zell laughing made him turn around and stare at the snickering blonde. "What are you laughing at?" he questioned. Zell shook his head and grinned, messing with the other's hair. "You, Harry, are the second one to put Seifer in his place like that. The other one is Squall and those confrontations usually end messy."

Harry hummed and nodded, his eyes drifting back to the path the Disciplinary Committee had taken.

'_I better go talk to Kadowaki after dinner, maybe make an arrangement with her to help out tomorrow morning. That Seifer just doesn't sit well with me._'

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_-_

-

-

Yay~

Second chapter is finished.

The next chapter will hopefully be up very soon.

I have had a request from someone that I don't make this a Slash Story, especially not with Harry in it. To that reviewer I have only a few things to say;

Although I can understand why you are not fond of it, I am afraid I will have to disregard your wish as not only the majority want this to be a slash between a certain couple, but I certainly demand it of myself.

I will not abide to requests of not making a story slash. There is a warning of the content of Slash and Yaoi in the Disclaimer.

You do not agree with me on it, then don't bother reading this story.

-

Information on any planned story can as always be found in my Profile, for those who are interested to know what will be coming.

Let me know what you think of it~

Love

_Lucretzia_

-

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Magic's Heart**_

_**Disclaimer; **__If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here._

_**Warnings; **__This story will be M-rated, due to sexual content, swearing, blood and gore. There will be slash in this story and the bashing of certain characters._

_**Summary; **__Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

**Chapter 3**

_Haunted by the Rival,_

_A Woman in White_

_-_

_-_

It was morning when Harry found himself in the Infirmary, sorting the medical cabinet. Kadowaki was keeping an eye on him while signing some papers. "I'm pleased to hear, that you had an excellent time yesterday." Kadowaki lifted her eyes from the papers and watched the feminine young man. Harry smiled and nodded, he had decided to always carry his twin blades with him everywhere. One of his hands trailed down, slender digits playing with the sheath, a delicate blush decorating his cheeks. "Squall took me to Balamb to get them. He's a very nice guy, even though he's a bit distant and cold…" trailing off, he turned back to the cabinet. Kadowaki laughed softly, just when she was about to turn back to her paperwork, the sound of the door opening. A startled gasp had Harry stop in his sorting and look up. His skin paled a little at the sight that greeted him, Squall was standing in the doorway, one of his hands was supporting him against the door frame. His other hand was holding the bridge of his nose, blood seeping through his fingers and eyes unfocused with pain. Kadowaki quickly moved towards the teen and guided him to the nearest bed. Harry rushed forward with the medical equipment on a sterile tray. Placing it near Kadowaki, he carefully pried the hand away and set out to clean the cut, when done cleaning it Kadowaki moved forward and stitched the deep cut closed. That done, she moved back towards her desk and dialed the familiar number of Quistis Trepe, Squall's instructor.

Harry took a seat next to Squall on the bed, and cast a cure on the wounded teen. "I knew it was going to be either you, or Seifer here today. Both were unaware at the female watching the two, as the younger male scolded the older injured one. Seeing one of the eyebrows of Squall raise in question, Harry shook his head and checked the healed cut. "I used to have a rival, back in school.." his eyes glazed over in remembrance, "he and I were like fire and water, never getting along, but when things around us changed, he was the only thing in my life that always remained the same. We always pushed ourselves to the limit, to our breaking point… until in the end it cost him his life…" closing his eyes Harry gave a sad smile, not paying attention to the surprised face of Kadowaki or the slight darkening of ice cold ice. "What I'm trying to say, is that it's not healthy, letting your rivalry lead your life, specially when the future is an uncertain thing." opening his eyes, he stared into those icy eyes and got to his feet. Bowing his head, he swept out of the Infirmary.

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-

He was drowning in his memories, as his feet carried him to the Training's Area. The voices of the past coming to haunt his mind, blocking the soothing voice of his Mother. The screams of death and pain echoing in his head, the flashes of falling bodies. Stumbling into the Training's Area he fled deeper into the tree covered part, his gift bubbling and churning underneath his skin. It caused any monster that came too close to him, to be violently ripped apart.

Sinking to his knees in a small clearing a scream of anguish rose from his throat. Ever since he first arrived here in this strange new world, he had pushed him own sorrow and grief away. Finally all of it came crashing down at the memory of his old rival. His mind flashed to the last time he had seen Draco Malfoy, it caused tears traveled from his eyes, down his pale face and hit the ground. He cradled his head in his hands and cried his heart out for all the deaths he had seen and felt like he had caused. Violent Magic reacted, rising and falling, ripping apart pieces of earth and flinging them in every direction.

"_Ah, Harry Potter, so we meet again. Have you come to surrender yourself to me in hopes of saving the pathetic lives of your friends?" crimson eyes narrowed at him in amusement, a cold cruel laughter escaped the man that had spoken. His fingers dug into his palms, blood was trailing down his arm while his wand lied not too far away from him. He was on his knees, having lost his footing a bit earlier. Death Eaters were surrounding him, jeering and taunting him. He could see one of the Death Eaters shifting from foot to foot, a strand of blonde hair. His green eyes focused on the Death Eater and he spotted the silver-blue eyes of his rival and the spy of the Order of the Phoenix. Ever since the death of Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy had come to him, asking him for help. Harry Potter was known to be forgiving and Draco had never killed Albus Dumbledore, the one that did kill the old Headmaster was Severus Snape. Because of that, they had no inside information and when Draco Malfoy had offered, the Order was still very wary. But Harry had faith in his one time rival, he had seen how much he was willing to give up to keep his family safe and without Dumbledore to do it, Harry decided to take it up on himself. _

_Swallowing and bowing his head, Harry moved his head away and glared at Voldemort robes. "Go to hell Snake-fucker. I don't surrender to heartless murderers like you and I'll make sure you won't be standing here alive for much longer." he snarled. Voldemort glared at him, the word 'Crucio' slipping past those pale lips. Pain raced up and down his spine and burning his nerves, but no matter how great the pain, Harry refused to give Voldemort the satisfaction of hearing him scream. When the curse was cut off Harry was lying on his side, panting and blood trailing past his lips as he had bitten them to keep himself from screaming. Struggling to get back to his feet, he was just in time to see a green light travel towards him, only to be intercepted by a Death Eater. The body fell to the ground, the white mask flying off and hitting the ground, shattering on impact. The long blonde hair was fanned out, pale skin reflecting in the light, splatters of blood decorating pale hands and dark robes. Harry stared and choked on a sob that was dying to escape him. Closing his eyes, tears travelling down unchecked as rage, anguish, regret and loss travelled through his system. When the sound of laughter hit his ears, his eyes snapped open and he glared at the man responsible for the death of his rival and in a twisted way, his friend. Magic was rising higher and higher, twisting, turning and changing. It slammed into Voldemort and each one of his Death Eaters. The Magic was tearing into them, ripping them apart limb for limb, the blood splattering and showering him like a violent storm. Harry didn't care, his heart was beating wildly at the emotions and guilt that ran through him. Suddenly the world turned black and Harry was aware of the arms coming around him , holding him close. _

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

When he got his gift back under control, he was aware of being held in the middle of a destructed clearing. Killed monsters were littering the ground, trees had been knocked over or completely flung away. Trembling just a little, he looked up at the person that was holding him. A young woman with short brown hair and a comforting smile on her face. Her eyes were a gentle brown and filled with so much understanding, it nearly caused him to break down again. She stroked his back and only held him closer, whispering soft comforting words.

Slowly pulling away, he noticed the men in white not too far away from them. They seemed to look like SeeD, their stance and movement seemed to indicate that they were SeeDs. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he gave a small smile and helped the woman from the ground. "Are you alright?" she questioned softly. Harry nodded and looked around with sorrow in his eyes. "I truly made a mess…" Elone laughed softly and hugged him from behind, her chin resting on his shoulder. "You were upset, it's reasonable that accidents happen." She didn't seem to care how he did it, even though he could see that her guards were nervous. Swallowing his fear and deciding that they had already seen what happened, he believed that it might give them some security he wouldn't harm them. Releasing a sigh, he closed his eyes and searched for his gift inside him. He could hear the whispering voice of his Mother and smiled as she had seemed to have regained some of her strength. She welcomed him with opened arms and helped him with his gift. Releasing a small sigh of enjoyment, his surroundings flourished, coming back to life and slowly healing itself. When he opened his eyes again, it looked as if he had never caused a wave of destruction. But he was paler then normal and swaying just a little. One of the White SeeDs darted forward and supported his weight. Carefully setting him down, the White SeeDs looked at the woman and nodded. The woman sat down next to him, her eyes staring at the sky. "You're new here, aren't you? I believe I saw you in the Infirmary with Squall." she turned her head to him, cocking it a little and smiling brightly. It made Harry feel at ease and he returned the smile just as bright. "Well I am new, in a way. Zell found me in the ocean and brought me here."

The woman next to him, looked at him in surprise. "Zell? I knew he was here, but I hadn't truly thought about him." she trailed off. Her eyes darkened with sadness and she bowed her head, hiding her face behind her hair. Harry gently touched her shoulder in comfort. "You must have had a past with the two of them. I know it's none of my business and I realize that whatever happened has made you feel guilty, but I'm sure that when you explain to them why happened what happened, I'm sure they will understand." he blushed when those brown eyes focused on him with a clarity, he only knew Luna possessed when she was serious.

"You're different, very different... there is just something about you that sings to me. It whispers soft promises of comfort and understanding, of protection and unchanged love. And then there is that hint of power, especially considering what you just did. Who are you truly?" she wondered staring at him. Harry bowed his head, his long hair brushing against his neck and sliding down the front of his outfit. Looking up, a small smile was on his lips, even though it was tinted with nervousness. "I'm Harry," he whispered. "And you are?"

"_My name is Ellone."_

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_-_

-

-

Yay~

Next chapter is finally done.

I had a few troubles in writing this chapter, but I hope you guys like it anyway. I tried not to make it too graphic, if it is then I'm sorry. If it's not graphic at all… well I tried my best.

The next story I will update is _**Lost Ancient**_.

It should be done some time in the next few days.

Let me know what you think of it~

Love

_Lucretzia_

Read my Other Story;

**Whispers from Black Stars **(HP/Riddick)

(2/??)

_Change was never Easy, He was the first one to tell you that. It always took time to adapt and usually it was time He couldn't afford to lose. And now with the war knocking on his front-door and the people standing at his back-door, demanding that He protected them, He was at loss what to do. What can you do when the people you thought were your friends abandoned you, what can you do when the demands of a world that believes you have a duty to them, throw you in front of hungry, rabid snakes. He wasn't prepared for any of this, people never took the time to sit him down and help him go through the many problems that he was facing._

_So was it a stroke of luck, when that Man appeared on his doorstep, or a downright nightmare. It did give him a chance out of things, so it shouldn't go wrong, right?  
_

_When you are Harry James Potter, everything can go wrong._

-

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Magic's Heart**_

_**Disclaimer; **__If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here._

_**Warnings; **__This story will be M-rated, due to sexual content, swearing, blood and gore. There will be slash in this story and the bashing of certain characters._

_**Summary; **__Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

**Chapter 4**

_The Ice Queen and Fire King,_

_A Melody Mission._

_-_

_-_

Ellone was a good companion, even though she couldn't fight. Her bodyguards were always with her though and when the group of four made their way further into the training centre, those bodyguards were excellent in a combat situation. Ellone reminded Harry somewhat of Luna with small hints of Hermione. It must have contributed to why he felt so secure with her. Ellone was the one constantly talking, while Harry merely listened and learned. It helped him understand this world even better. He discovered that the White SeeDs used be known as Edea's SeeDs but something had happened and they were now only there for Ellone's protection. A small smile tugged on his lips as Ellone told him some old stories about Squall and worried when he learned that the SeeD Cadet didn't remember his past. Ellone had hoped that her presence would jolt the lost memories back into place, but she had little luck so far. "It'll be alright." Harry had comforted her at one point, when she looked ready to cry. He had never been good with crying females, but it didn't mean he hadn't learned some things.

It was late in the afternoon, when Harry finally called the training session a day. He had bid Ellone a heartfelt goodbye and traded simple nods with the two Bodyguards. In the few hours he was with the young woman, he had felt at home and loved. Perhaps it was because she reminded him so much of Luna, or maybe it was because she just had that presence that made any human being at ease. He did learn that no matter where one went, you were always bound to meet someone who had a nearly similar childhood. And although he wanted to spare anyone his childhood, it was nice to know there was someone who knew what you went through.

-

Harry was walking along the path that led him back to the dormitories, when he spotted Squall walking through the hallways, a girl at his side. A small smile tugged on his lips and he paused for a moment. He saw those dark eyes brighten for a moment as they made eye contact. "Hello Squall, how was your day?" Harry questioned lightly, his eyes going to the excited girl on his left. She had short brown hair and seemed very excited and perhaps even hyper. "And who it this?" The girl smiled and bounded forward, grabbing his hand and shaking it. Her steps had a noticeable bounce and Harry could feel the life in her bubbling and crackling with the positive energy she carried. "I'm Selphie Tilmitt. But I have to go now, thanks for showing me around Squall." she chirped, before either males could respond, she took off like a bullet. Harry laughed softly as he saw the confused look in Squalls eyes. "Some how I think that girl will certainly brighten Balamb Garden. Now about your day?"

Squall was honestly confused at the curiosity his new friend seemed to have, before deciding to humor him. A careless shrug of the shoulder and grabbing the other by his upper arm Squall tugged Harry lightly behind him, to the exit of the Garden. "The test was well enough, Instructor Trepe is annoying." He felt a smile tug on his lips, as he heard the giggle that escaped his new.. _'What is he to me, a friend, companion, maybe an acquaintance?'_ Giving his head a mental shake, Squall looked back at Harry and still noticed the curios expression painted on the face of the other. They managed to exit the Garden without anyone stopping them, Squall guided Harry into a forest, he wanted to show him something. Why he was even trying so hard was a mystery to him, but it just felt right. "Watch." Squall ordered when they encountered a group of Bite-bugs. He raised his hand and focused on the mental connection he felt in his head. His hand was surrounded by an ice blue aura, before it drifted from his hand and into a sphere not to far from the duo. The aura flashed momentarily, before it began to grow and take shape. Harry watched with something akin to awe, as the shape became a woman. Her light blue skin and hair ornaments looked like ice, her entire appearance was unearthly and captivating. He watched as the woman twirled on the ball of her feet and froze the Bite-bugs on their place. With a simple flick of her wrist she shattered the ice and the frozen bugs, killing them without breaking a sweat. When the Battle was over, the woman didn't vanish and simply remained on her place. She turned around and made her way towards Squall and Harry. Squall was looking mildly confused. "Shiva?" he questioned.

Those dark blue eyes turned to take in Squall, before they went to Harry. A pale hand rose and long slender fingers brushed along Harry's cheek. The lithe male shivered at the cold that entered his skin and crawled towards his right hand. A faint light blue aura flashed on the skin of his right hand, crawling to become vine like lines on the skin. The flashed one last time, before sinking into the skin and vanishing completely. With a simple nod, Shiva vanished in a rain of ice and snow. Harry turned his eyes towards Squall, confused and wondering. "Was that supposed to happen?" he questioned softly.

The Gunblader reached out and grabbed the right hand of the wizard. His leather-clad fingers were tracing the skin, looking for any sign that the blue lines were still there. "No it wasn't, usually she just vanishes after being summoned. They all do." Looking up at Harry, he blinked at the confused expression and the slight blush on those pale cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Neither noticed that Squall was still holding his hand.

"I have two other Guardian Forces, one is Quezacotl, the Thunder Prince and the other I just received is called Ifrit. The one you just saw was Shiva, the Ice Queen. Since she is my favorite, I'm somewhat of an Ice Prince." Harry realized that Squall would be a wonderful teacher, his voice was smooth and clear, while his stance demanded authority and screamed confidence.

"Ifrit?" the slight tilt of his head and a somewhat eager glint in those swirling emerald eyes, had Squall summon the Guardian without even thinking about what he was doing. He held Harry tightly to him as the ground rocked and the GF burst from the ground, followed by fire and magma. Harry blinked in amazement as the being shone with a fire-red aura and seemed to snarl at anything that Ifrit deemed a threat. When the magnificent beast finally stopped snarling and turned towards his summoner, Harry nearly forgot to breathe. **"Why did you summon me?"** that heavy voice demanded, dark eyes narrowing and fire dancing around it's paws.

"To introduce you to someone." Squall was calm and distant, even though his hand tightened it's hold on Harry. The GF looked at the petite male he was holding and growled low, he pressed his head closer and sniffed, before pulling away. The odd display of teeth was reminiscent of a smile and Ifrit snorted. **"So I see… I am Ifrit, Gifted One."** Ifrit straightened and placed it's claw on top of Harry's head, the fire-red aura flitting from the GF and racing down his left arm, only to settle down on his left hand. The red aura spread out in every direction, appearing to form a 12 pointed star, before sinking into his skin and vanishing from sight. **"May we meet again." **The GF vanished in a whirl of Fire leaving behind two confused males.

'_Gifted One?'_

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-

When they returned to Balamb the sun was setting and the evening clock let out a few chimes, indicating it was dinner time. The two males walked in silence towards the cafeteria, only to be stopped by a member of the Garden Faculty. "Mister Harry, Headmaster Cid would like to see you." the raspy voice flitted from below the strange yellow hat. Harry slowly nodded, before turning to Squall. "I'll see you later, alright?" he waited until Squall gave a sign of confirmation, before following the Faculty Member. Getting into the Elevator, Harry waited until the hit the top floor and got out. Walking towards the office, he knocked and waited until a soft 'Enter' was heard. Stepping inside, he saw Ellone and Cid, to the side stood a woman with long brown hair and dressed in the uniform of a SeeD Officer. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Ah yes, please take a seat Harry. Also, might I introduce you to Xu? She is one of the many SeeDs we have here in Garden." Harry smiled and took a seat, after greeting Xu with a polite hello and a friendly nod. Ellone rose from her chair and kissed Harry's cheek before leaving the room, indicating that she had no business in the following meeting. "I see you've met Ellone, she's a wonderful girl. Edea and I raised her together most of the time. Sadly those things no longer are…" Cid trailed off, sadness lacing his voice, before he shook himself out of it. "I'm sure you have noticed that things are being a bit hectic around here the last few days and especially since we are forcing so many students to take the practical exam so early, but you see… we had a request from Dollet a few hours ago and they urgently need out help. Apparently Galbadia has invaded them, while that isn't so much of a surprise since Galbadia always was a bit power hungry." he paused to collect his thoughts, while Harry looked slightly confused.

"With all due respect sir, what does that have to do with me?" he questioned, "I'm not a SeeD nor am I cadet, so I can hardly do anything at all." Cid smiled warmly and nodded. "While that is true, we also might need a medic on the field. Kadowaki and you are the only ones that seemed to have had some kind of medical training and Kadowaki did inform me of the excellent work you delivered in the Infirmary since you arrived here a few days ago. Of course the choice is all up to you as I cannot order you to enter the field and I'm not willing to order you to do so."

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes, he heard the reassuring whispers of his Mother in the back of his mind. '_What should I do? It might be a war that is brewing and I just escaped the last one, but with my magic and the para-magic from this world, I might be able to help a bit more then any other. I can save the lives of hundreds if I agree, and then there is __**him**__. Squall most likely will be one of the cadets send to the front-line…_' Opening his eyes he had his mind made up. "I'll do it." he nodded. A pleased feeling crawled over him when he saw the two relieved smiles aimed at him.

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

The following morning all student of several classes were forced to report at the Lobby to be assigned to their teams, it was also there that Harry was to be introduced as the medic during this mission, so injured students could report to him. He nodded to several people he had met on the few days he had been here, he allowed a small smile to show for Zell and Selphie when he spotted them. He wondered where Squall was, until the male finally appeared. A gentle smile slid across his face, when he saw the stunned expression of Squall when he heard that his new friend and trainings partner was the medic that would travel with them to Dollet. Harry barely listened to Instructor Quistis Trepe, when the woman listed the names of the people in their corresponding teams. He did pay attention when Squall's name was called. "Squall Leonheart, Zell Dincht and Seifer Almasy." Harry nearly groaned at the idiocy of the formation of that team. Seifer was too arrogant, Zell to exciting and temperamental, while Squall held a cold disdain for each of his team members, although Seifer did summon a bit more then disdain from Squall. "You are an idiot you know that?" Harry hissed towards Quistis, his eyes narrowed. "Zell and Squall might work well together, but putting them with Seifer is like lighting a match inside a compartment filled with explosives." he glared at her, even though the woman looked surprised and slightly ashamed. Turning around, he made his way towards the group of three, before they decided to kill each other. "Alright. This is how it's going to be. We will walk towards the car and make our way to the harbor, there we will board our submarine and we will listen to your next orders. In the mean time there will be no bloodshed, curses, name-calling and bullying. Anyone who will, will taste the end of my twin blades and I will not be the one to heal you. Now MOVE!" his voice was steely, but it got the desired result. Seifer started walking, although mumbling under his breath and barking out at Raijin and Fujin too; "Put him on the List." which resulted in Harry raising an eyebrow and call Seifer childish. Zell merely gulped at the warning and rushed towards the car in the garage, while Squall merely snorted and followed the other two. Harry turned around and gave Cid a small smile, as the Headmaster had come down to see the leaving cadets, before following the trio with Quistis.

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_-_

-

-

Done~

And that was chapter four. Tried to keep it interesting enough for you all.

I am truly sorry that it took so long to update, but I was experiencing some troubles. But now it's up anyway, I hope it was worth the wait though.

Now the happenings with Shiva, Ifrit and Harry will have a deeper meaning. The one who can guess it correct will get brownies~

-

I hope you guys like it, even though I was a tiny bit distracted when I wrote this, with my aunts wedding, the carnival parade marching through the city (I'm dutch but we still have carnival).

Anyhow let me know what you think of it and check out my other stories.

Love

_Lucretzia_

-

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Magic's Heart**

_**Disclaimer; **__If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here._

_**Warnings; **__This story will be M-rated, due to sexual content, swearing, blood and gore. There will be slash in this story and the bashing of certain characters._

_**Summary; **__Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_-  
_

**Chapter 5**

_Of Miracles and Saviours,_

_Destruction Galore._

_-_

_-_

Harry was getting frustrated, they had been in the car for five minutes and already Seifer was causing trouble. Glaring at the responsible Instructor, he felt a twinge of satisfaction as she took on the appearance of a scolded child. Seifer was currently challenging Zell into reacting, while Zell was truly trying to do his best to ignore the blonde man, but one look at him and Harry knew the other teen was close to snapping. "Instructor… did you see a girl earlier in the Infirmary?" Squall asked calmly, resulting in Quistis shaking her head.

Seifer snorted. "Great I'm the Captain of a team that has one guy just hitting puberty and a Chickenwuss."

"Would you like to walk to Balamb Seifer? Because I'm thinking about throwing you out this car, while it's still driving." Harry hissed at him, his eyes narrowing and darkening. It caused Seifer to quickly shut his mouth and turn away. Nodding to himself in satisfaction, "I thought so." he smiled, turning to Squall. "I did see a girl, her name is Ellone." three pairs of eyes turned towards him as he thought about the young woman. "She feels like a big sister." he murmured to himself.

-

The car came to a screeching halt in the harbor, the group of five exited the vehicle and made their way towards the submarine, docked not too far away from them Xu was already there waiting for them. "Hey you're the last group, so hurry up." she nodded towards Quistis as the Instructor led the way. Seifer and Zell were right behind her, while Harry turned to Squall. "You got everything you need right?" Harry questioned him softly. Squall nodded and grabbed the handle of his Gunblade. "All three of them are equipped with me." he commented.

"Good, take these a well." a small light flitted from Harry into Squall, and his hand held a small bag. "There are some Downs in that and a few potions." Squall stared, before feeling the magic he held shift and several Cure's entered his stocks. Hesitantly he reached out his hand and accepted the small bag. "Won't you need them?"

Harry grinned and shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm a medic so I'll be fine." Xu was watching the two of them, before crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "You two done? We have a Sub to catch." that caused the two teens to make their way to them. Harry went in first, followed by Squall as Xu entered last and air locked the door behind them. Walking into the meeting room she returned the salute Quistis gifted her. "Please be seated." she ordered. "Seifer, back again I see." Seifer merely grinned. "Oh you know I love these exams."

Shaking her head, Xu turned towards Harry and nodded to him. "It's good to see you again Harry, I'm glad you are coming with us." Harry nodded back at her. "'So am I, now tell us, how's the situation." he ignored the eyes turning to him, as he flawlessly took control of the situation.

"The SeeD Candidates will hit the beach, here." Xu pointed to map as it appeared on the background. "The Candidates will be send to several points in the entire city. Team A will be send here, Team B will be found here and Team C is located here. You as Team D will be send to the Town's Centre, where you will need to liberate it of the Galbadian Soldiers. You will remain there until the reinforcement of the SeeDs will be there to take it over from you. Remember that the order to retreat has priority, under all circumstances." She went into other minor details, until she left. Harry turned towards the three teens and tilted his head. "I suppose that I can trust you three to keep your tempers down to a minimum? And you Seifer, don't let that big head of yours get in the way. Arrogance has no place in the battlefield and will only get you killed." his eyes flashed as he stared at Seifer. The dirty blonde haired teen grumbled and turned away. "I'll take that, as your understanding." he leaned back into his seat and stared at the map of Dollet.

"Squall go check the surface." Seifer ordered, looking oddly smug, but hid the expression when he noticed Harry's eyes on him again. Squall merely shrugged and rose from his seat, making his way to the escape hatch. Entering the surface, he overlaid the image of Dollet with the plans of approach. He silently slipped back into the submarine and approached the others. He grabbed the hilt of his Gunblade and nodded. "We're nearly there."

Quistis got to her feet. "Alright last chance to check your equipment and get ready for arrival." the others nodded, while Squall hung back. Harry touched his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile. "You'll be fine, remember to follow orders and trust you instinct. And if both don't agree with each other, trust your instinct. I know you can do this." he whispered, so only the teen could hear him. Squall moved away, not giving any indication he heard, but Harry watched him with a smile, knowing he had heard.

-

Harry jumped out of the submarine as second last, Quistis following him. He ran across the sand to the first injured people he could find, while Squall and Zell followed Seifer up the stairs, battling Galbadian Soldiers in the way. When the team of three vanished from his sight, he noticed that Quistis too had disappeared. Turning his attention back to the injured that needed his help, he could hear his mother sing in euphoria, she was singing to him about the swift wings of change. After that she shortly vanished, whispering to him that right now she was needed in a different world, and that she would be with him again soon. Harry felt a small smile tug on his lips. The Magic inside of him was humming, waiting to be used. Having finished his duty on the beach and taken care of all the injured on their own side, he moved up the stairs and into one of the roads, to a different section of the city. There he noticed some Galbadian Soldiers battling against a group of injured Cadets. Not caring for the reaction he might get, he simply lashed out. His twin blades singing in the air as he cut straight through the Galbadian Soldiers. The blade in his left hand glowing a fire-red, while the one in his right hand shimmered with an ice blue. His movements were quick and flued, his feet barely touching the ground as his fighting style stared to resemble a well practiced dance. His eyes drifted shut as his left blade sliced straight through the spine of an unfortunate Galbadian Soldier, and his right blade severed the head from the shoulder of an other Soldier. When he noticed three more Galbadians standing there, his blades became a whirl of movement. A shock wave of red and blue formed and rammed itself straight into the last three Soldiers, causing them to drop to the ground in a puddle of their own blood, eyes empty and a look of shock etched on their faces. Nodding in satisfaction, Harry turned towards the injured Cadets and several Cure's later they were back on their feet.

-

"Quite impressive Harry." the voice had him whirl around, blades pulled out and body sliding into a battle position. He blinked when he noticed Xu and Quistis standing there, an embarrassed look appeared on his face, with a healthy blush dancing on his cheeks. "Sorry about that Xu." he relaxed a little, but didn't put his blades away, incase more enemies were around.

"It's quite alright, thank you for cutting in when you did. We wouldn't have been able to get here in time." Xu walked towards Harry and stared down the long road. "I got confirmation that the SeeDs have entered Dollet from that direction, but the students are in the opposite direction. We SeeDs are capable of taking care of ourselves, I am a little bit worried about the Cadets." she turned to Harry. Nodding, Harry turned around and headed into the same direction as Seifer and his team had headed into. "Don't worry Xu, I'll take care of it." he broke out into a run, jumping over the bodies of several dead Galbadian Soldiers.

Xu smiled and turned her body towards Quistis. "He truly is something." Quistis nodded, fingering her long whip. "I'm glad he came along." Xu agreed with the sentiment. "Let's go." The two full-fledged SeeDs broke out into a run, going into the opposite direction of Harry.

-

Harry was dodging debris and bodies, before spotting Team A. He darted forward, seeing that the Cadets were about to get struck down from behind, he placed his feet against the wall on his right. Using it as leverage, he shot himself at the Soldiers, taking the first down, by slamming his blade into the Soldier's side and using the momentum of his jump and stab, to turn his body in such away that his feet came in contact with the chest of the other Soldier. Withdrawing his blade from the first Soldier, Harry managed to land in a crouch. The first Soldier dropped to the ground like a brick, while the other was send flying to the ground a couple of feet away. Straightening himself, the medic grinned and send a quick cure to Team A.

Of the entire Team only one girl had been able to dodge most of the enemies attacks and didn't need the Cure as badly as her Teammates. She turned a little and shot Harry a quick smile and wink, before she focused herself on the fight again. Her Nunchaku was whizzing through the air, with an expertise that belied the girl's cheerful and clumsy personality. Harry winced when one end of the Nunchaku hit the head of one of the Soldiers, sending him to the ground with a loud and sounding crack. He just knew, she had just literally bashed in the skull of that guy. When the fight was over, Harry was frowning at the Cadets. "Always be on guard, you never know when someone plans to…" he was interrupted by a resounding howl, it rang through the air like a bad omen. Tilting his head a little he tried to pinpoint it and failed. He did hear approaching footsteps and turned around. He saw a SeeD coming around the corner and relaxed his stance just a little.

"Medic Harry, Team A." the SeeD saluted them and then relaxed. A quick Cure and Esuna was aimed at the man as he had some bruises, cuts and burns covering his skin and uniform. It caused the SeeD to nod in gratitude. "You have orders to retreat back to the beach. The Subs leave at 1400 hours." The SeeD made to move forward but was stopped by Selphie. "Wait Sir! You are still needed here, right? How about you let me send the message to the remaining teams?" The SeeD looked doubtful if that was a good thing to call, until Harry stepped in. "I'll go with her, there is bound to be some injured Cadets in the city." The SeeD slowly nodded, he pointed for the other Cadets to go to the beach.

-

Selphie grinned brightly at Harry and took off in a run. He shook his head and gave chase, slowly gaining up on her, until they ran side-a-side. They made a few small stops, taking care of wayward Soldiers and healing any Cadets, before giving the new orders to the Cadets. They two moved flawlessly and dispatching enemy Soldiers was remarkable easy. When they entered the Town Square, they were met with eerie silence.

"Hey! Where is Team D?" Selphie questioned, looking around and trying to see if they had decided to go into hiding. Harry frowned and stared around. "This isn't good, not good at all. Damnit Seifer! Can't you follow orders?!" he kicked a rock, hitting the fountain and causing a dog to appear from a shadowed corner, the poor canine was barking and shivering. Harry and Selphie stared at each other, before Harry kneeled down. "Hey there, boy. Have you seen three teens dressed in the same uniform?" it should have looked silly to talk to a dog, but neither gave a damn. The dog barked and turned it's muzzle into the direction of an old abandoned tower, just outside of town, on top of a mountain. "You gotta be kidding me." Harry groaned, while Selphie frowned and shifted her feet. "That's Dollets old Communication Tower, back when they still used aerial and satellite to share images with the entire world. And then one day, it was suddenly shut down… no one knows why that happened." she explained. "And that is where our wayward team is." Harry got to his feet, dug into his pocket and grinned as he pulled out a package of cookies, tearing it open, he gave the cookies to the dog. "Let's get going, the sooner we found them, the sooner I can give Seifer a beating." his words caused Selphie to giggle and the two of them were off.

-

They climbed the mountain as fast as they could, with Harry sending Cures at harmed allies. One of those allies warned them that the mountain was a breeding place for monsters. Harry nodded and shot Selphie a meaningful glance. The Cadet smiled and checked and restocked her magic and equipment. "I'm ready." she cheered. The two jumped over a rock formation and made their way further up, before they encountered a giant snake like creature. Harry frowned and got his blades ready, while Selphie slid into a battle position next to him. "He's ugly." she commented lightly. He laughed softly and darted ran forward, crouching down low, he slammed his blade into the snakes tender underscales and jumped up, running his sword straight through the reptile, before landing on the snakes head and jumping to the other side. Behind him Selphie darted forward and delivered a series of resounding blows on the wounds of the snake, before somersaulting backwards. Harry raised his hand and a storm of ice rammed itself into the Snake killing it. "What was that?" he questioned, staring at the now dead creature. "Let's see… that was called a Anacondaur, I think. Good call with the magic, they are usually weak against Ice attacks." They snatched up the dropped items and moved further up.

Nearing the top, they got attacked in a pincer move by two creatures, that looked oddly like lizards with a human like face, on one side and two Anacondaurs on the other side. "Alright I'll take the snakes, think you can handle Lizard-face?" Harry questioned, his two blades glowing a bright ice blue. Selphie nodded, her feet were braced on the ground. Quick as lightning she shot forward and stopped just in front of the lizards, before they could react she twirled on her feet and slammed her Nunchaku straight against both of their heads, sending them flying and landing on their back, dead.

Harry glared at the Anacondaurs, the blue light intensifying until tendrils of ice shot from him, impaling the creatures. He then quickly darted forward and executed a quick succesion of strikes to the heads of the two creatures. When they swayed on their spot, their heads crossed each other and Harry struck again. The blade in his right hand came down and struck itself straight through their brains and nailed their head to the ground. Harry got blood splattered on him and he winced. "That… is disgusting." he murmured. Behind him Selphie busted out laughing. He pouted at her, before laughing with her. "Come on, we are nearly there." he smiled at her and led the way.

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-

Stopping at the edge of the mountain, the duo spotted Squall and Zell. Selphie not caring if there were any more enemies around called down with a loud Hey. The poor girl lost her footing however and toppled down the mountain and landing at their feet. Harry slapped a hand to his head and groaned, though he did feel a smile tug on his lips. Sighing, he jumped down the mountain and next to the fallen girl. "Where is Seifer?" he questioned.

Squall turned around and pointed at the dirty blonde that ran just below them towards the tower. "There."

Selphie sighed and bowed her head. "Being a messenger is a tough job." she grumbled.

"One day I'll tell you of my romantic dream!" Seifer managed to shout out, before the teen entered the tower. "He has a death wish." Harry sighed, while Selphie groaned. "No! Wait up Captain, I have a message for you!" she smoothly leaped down, to the astonishment of the present males. "Scratch that, Selphie has a death wish." he turned towards Squall and Zell. "Well what's it going to be, we jump or walk?" Squall shrugged while Zell looked down the mountain side and then the path. "Let's walk." he made to move forward, until Squall jumped. "Are they idiots?!" the loud blonde exclaimed, Harry felt a headache coming up and rubbed his temples. "Let's just jump, before they take off without us." he quickly jumped down the mountain, followed by Zell who released a loud 'Geronimo'.

-

Just as the last members of the Team landed, Seifer ran out of the building, chasing after some Soldiers, shouting at their backs that they were cowards. He turned around and walked back into the tower, deaf to the shouts of Selphie, for him to stop.

Squall narrowed his eyes and entered the tower, followed by the others. "So what do we do?" Zell questioned, looking around with curiosity, while an elevator platform moved down. "We get on and take it to the top. Fetch Seifer and get the message." Squall ordered, leading the way. The quartet got onto the platform and rode it to the top. When they got up there however, there was no Seifer, but there was a Galbadian Commander messing around with wires, his Captain was reporting stats, before the man in the blue uniform left. The Commander was dressed in red, while muttering to himself, before he released a small cry in triumph.

The Quartet left the platform and blinked as the entire tower started to shake. Harry looked down below their feet and his eyes widened. "Shit." he snapped out as something pushed itself upward. The other turned around quickly as they saw the tower turn into a reception and sending disk.

"What are you kids doing here?! Planned to stop us did you? Well you're too late." the Commander looked very happy with himself, until the moved to attack them. "This shouldn't be too hard, right?" Zell commented easily. "Four against one, the odds are in our favor." Selphie agreed with Zell, while Squall frowned. "Don't let it fool you." he was the first to move, bringing up his Gunblade and making a slash from the right shoulder to the left side of the Commanders waist. Selphie grinned and bounded up to the Commander, just as Squall jumped out of the way. Her Nunchaku swept the feet from underneath the Commander, but when Zell wanted to move forward and finish it off, he was struck down by a barrage of bullets and one lighting strike.

The Captain rushed to help his Commander in the fight. "The repairs done, sir?"

"Yes they are Wedge! And what took you so long?! I'm cutting your Salary!" the Commander snapped.

"Ah damn, I should have stayed home." Wedge grumbled.

-

Harry dug his hand into a pocket and pulled out a down, he threw it at Zell and then shot a quick cure at the teen. Zell jumped back to his feet fully healed. "Thanks Har." Zell cheered, running towards the guy that had shot him down. A well placed fist into Wedge's stomach had the Captain gasp for air. He followed the punch to the stomach by a sucker punch and a flying kick.

"I… I'm sorry Biggs, sir." the Captain was out like a light, while the Commander cursed and aimed his weapon. But before he could even fire his gun, or a spell, the Commander was picked up by an invisible wind and knocked to the middle of the tower. His back connecting quite hard against the iron frame. The wind also managed to send the quarted skidding to the side, but they were back on their feet in no time. Hovering above them was a winged thing, it's wings were flapping wildly with it's lower half swinging from side to side. "What the Hell is that?!" Zell shouted out the question for each one of them.

Harry however was focusing on something else, he could feel something brushing against his mind and trying to reach out for him. It reminded him of something, something similar, until the light flicked on and he finally understood what it was, that he was feeling. "That thing was a GF inside it." he looked at Squall and the temporary team leader nodded. Raising his hand, orbs of light flitted from the monster to his hand. The ghostly image of a woman with wings on the side of her head appeared briefly before them. "Siren, her name is Siren. Selphie scan this thing, so we can know what we are dealing with. Harry focus on healing us and Zell use only your strongest attacks."

Selphie nodded and closed her eyes, flicking her Nunchakus in a certain pattern, she blinked her eyes open and nodded. "It's called Elvoret, the activation of the tower disturbed it's roost. Earth and Poison based attacks won't do anything on this guy."

Squall nodded and raised his hand. A sphere of pure crackling energy floated just before him, until a lighting strike from the sky hit it. Dark clouds formed around them all and a yellow with green bird like creature appeared. It's wings were crackling with energy, one of the bolts struck Harry, creating a cut on his right left shoulder that glowed briefly, but quickly after vanished. The only ones that had spotted what had happened were Squall and Harry himself, their eyes met briefly until they turned back towards the lightning bird. It swooped down and struck with a massive output of electric energy, frying one of Elvoret's claw-like hands. With it's job done, Quezacotl vanished just as fast as it had appeared.

That gave Zell the opening that he was looking for, he rushed forward and jumped up. He hit the monster with a quick succession of critical hits, before his hands started to glow and a series of combinations were flowing from him. At the end of the attack he tossed Elvoret to Selphie, she twirled on her feet and flicked her Nunchaku as the weapon too started to glow. She hit him with a barrage of several spells, before using an aero and sending the beast back into the sky. By then it was already badly beaten, but still willing to fight them. Squall jumped into the air, his Gunblade glinted and he shot forward with a rain of slashes, he finished that attack of with his Gunblade glowing a fiery red and releasing a shockwave that send the beast down. Harry grinned and intercepted Elvoret, just before the beast hit the platform. His hands were glowing a bright blue and ice was forming on both blades, making them sharper and longer. He jammed both of them into Elvoret's underside and pulled them each to a different side, literally ripping the beast open, before somersaulting backwards.

-

Zell grinned and stretched his muscles, while Selphie brushed some dirt of her clothes. Squall shouldered his Gunblade and looked away, and Harry stared at his blood covered clothes. "You know… I really need a shower." he spoke out loud. It caused Selphie and Zell to look at him and crack up. Squall on the other hand raised an eyebrow at the smaller man. Harry pouted, out of all of them he was the one that was covered in blood, grime, guts and anything else nasty.

They didn't notice Biggs trying to crawl to the platform, until Seifer appeared suddenly, nearly severing the poor commanders head. "Captain!" Selphie cheered and moved towards the Leader of Team D. "We have orders to be at the beach by 1400 hours." she chirped brightly. Seifer glared at her and then looked down at his watch. "That leave you losers with 30 minutes to get down there." without a further word he took the elevator down, leaving the Quartet behind.

"Just who the hell does he think, he is?!" Zell yelled, slamming his fist into the steel platform they were standing on. Squall shrugged, although his eyes were showing a glimmer of anger and disgust at Seifer. "You'll have to ask him." Harry calmly placed his hand on Squalls shoulder, hoping it would calm the other down. "Don't worry, Seifer has flunked already. Calling himself a Captain is a joke." the elevator came back up and the four of them quickly jumped on it, taking it back down. Neither of them had realized that Biggs had moved again and was pushing in a series of codes, until the four of them had already left the tower and an awful screeching sound reached their ears from up above. Looking up, Squall was the first one that reacted. "Run!" he commanded. They had managed to make it up the first mountain side, only to be intercepted by a spider-shaped machine. The thing pounced and the four of them scattered. "Alright, we take it down and then leave." Squall rationalized, if they would run, it would most certainly follow them and get into town, not just putting SeeDs and Cadets into danger but also civilians. Fighting it would be the only option. He released Quazacotl, while Selphie, Zell and Harry released their own barrage of lightning based attacks and spells. In a matter of minutes the things was a smoking pile of twitching limbs. They quickly made a run for it and were nearly into town, when they heard the pounding steps of the Spider following them. "That is one hell of a nasty mother-fucker." Zell managed to bring out while running. Not once did they stop, not even when they nearly lost their balance and continued moving. Selphie darted to one of the doors in the city and pounded on it, Cadets rushed out of the building and towards the beach. She repeated the process with several other doors, while her three companions tried to keep the thing at bay, with little success. Harry took a glance up and noticed on a clock tower that they were running out of time. "Forget destroying it, we don't have the time. Move to the beach, now!" he barked out. With a last lightning, the thing froze for a second, giving them all a chance to escape. They ran into the beach, Selphie and Zell were the first to enter the Sub, but Harry tripped on a lose brick and fell head first into the sand. Squall turned and helped the other up, before the two of them started running again. When the machine was nearly on top of them, the sound of bullets resounded through the air as Quistis was manning a machine gun, ripping holes without mercy into the spider machine. It bought the duo enough time to get into the sub and escape.

Safe inside the Sub, Harry turned to Squall, a tired smile on his lips.

"_Let's never do that again._"

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_-_

-

-

Alright, I tried to make this longer then the previous chapters and realized that I haven't played Final Fantasy VIII for a long time. Anyhow I still hope that you guys liked the chapter, since I'm currently having a cramp in my shoulders and my fingers. I truly did try my best…

-

Oh yeah, recently I got some messages from people that don't want me to write slash. Luckily some of the writers I admire and the people I am seeing as friends have told me that I would have them after me if I did stop writing slash.

So… If you don't like slash then don't read my story. Also don't ask me, a slash/yaoi writer and yaoi fan girl not to write slash/yaoi in my stories, cause it will set me off and I'll write slash/yaoi in it on purpose, just to annoy people.

-

Now I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.

Love

_Lucretzia_

-

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-**

**P.S.**_ Should I make up a list of the existing Magic and GF's in this world, including their effects?_

_Also would people like it if when I finished this story I drag Harry to a completely different world to help out there aswell?_

_Maybe even include Squall, as he will go with him?  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Magic's Heart**

_**Disclaimer; **__If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here._

_**Warnings; **__This story will be M-rated, due to sexual content, swearing, blood and gore. There will be slash in this story and the bashing of certain characters._

_**Summary; **__Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

**Chapter 6**

**-**

_An Siren's Call._

_Succeeding the Dream._

_-_

_-_

Squall raised an eyebrow, while Zell and Selphie high-fived and laughed. "Ya know, now I really want some hotdogs." Zell rubbed his stomach and sat down in the nearest available seat in the meeting room of the Submarine. Selphie giggled and plopped down next to him. "I just want to get some sleep." she leaned back into her seat, her head resting on Zell's shoulder in odd comfort.

Harry smiled and took a seat across from Zell, his hands resting in his lap, with Squall taking the seat next to him. "I need a shower and then a nice long nap." Harry stared at the ceiling, thinking about the hot shower. Squall shrugged and bowed his head. All four of them looked up, when the sound of the door opening and closing alerted them to someone entering the room. Standing before them were Xu and Quistis. Squall, Zell and Selphie got to their feet and saluted them. The two SeeDs returned the salute, before the trio of Cadets could take their seat again.

"Well done you four." Xu complimented. "Now perhaps the four of you could tell me what happened, we were rather surprised when Seifer returned back here on his own." the crossing of her arms and her stance showed that she wasn't exactly surprised but rather displeased with the wayward Cadet. Zell and Selphie shared uneasy glances, while Harry straightened his back. Squall raised a hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose, before relaxing just a little. "We were ordered to liberate the Town Square. Upon arriving at the beach, Seifer, Zell and I made our way into the city and towards the Town Square. We encountered some resistance from the Galbadian Soldiers, those were quickly taken care off. The lack of 'challenge' had Seifer agitated and he was shouting for the Galbadians to show up and challenge him. Upon entering the Town Square, Zell and I were ordered to scout for any enemies, which was done rather quickly and those enemies were quite easy to dispatch of. Seifer was becoming more agitated and unreasonable as time passed by. He proceeded to take his frustration out on a dog, when said dog started howling, the three of us hid and noticed a rather large troop of Galbadian Soldiers making their way to Dollets Communication Tower. Seifer wanted us to check it out, while Zell objected. What Seifer was ordering us, was after all going to our own primary orders." Squall paused for a second, collecting his thoughts before continuing. "My own reasoning for going with Seifer… was that it could have been something dangerous that could and would harm the city and it's civilians. The three of us proceeded to ignore our original orders and we made our way up the mountain range and towards the Tower. Along the way we received intel from a wounded Dollet Soldier, about Monsters that had a nesting ground at the tower. When the wounded soldier was attacked, we fought of a small group of Anacondaurs. We did not have the time to heal the soldier properly, as Seifer was already running of. The two of us gave chase and ended up along one of the mountain ridges, there we observed our enemy. The Galbadians were discussing repairs to the Tower and Seifer was already running down the mountain side. We however remained for a second to observe just a bit longer and take in the situation, when Selphie and Harry appeared. They joined us, with Selphie telling us she had a message to our Team. However with Seifer missing the entire Team was without it's Captain. When Seifer ran down below us, shouting something about his romantic dream, we proceeded to follow. He couldn't stop to listen for a second though, as he had already entered the Tower and vanished from our sight. We thought he had gone up the Tower and we followed, just in time to see the Communication Tower getting activated again. We proceeded to battle against a Galbadian Commander and his Captain. Our fight was interrupted by a monster called Elvoret, the activation of the Tower had disturbed it's roost. We had been able to draw a GF from Elvoret and defeated the monster soon after. After the battle Seifer showed up on the elevator, apparently he had not taken it up earlier. Selphie proceeded to tell him the new order to retreat to the beach, as we were leaving at 1400 hours. He informed us that would leave us with 30 minutes to go there, before he took the elevator for himself. When the thing was back up again, we jumped on it and left the Tower. On our way back to the city, that Galbadian machine attacked us. We fought back in hopes of keeping it out of the city, when Harry informed us that we were running out of time fast, we demolished it as good as we could, before running. Apparently the machine has a self restoring function as it was back on it's feet and chasing after us again in a minute. Upon entering the city, Selphie proceeded to pound on the doors, so the rest of our forces could retreat. Zell, Harry and I did our best to buy her enough time, before making our way to the beach." he finally stopped and noticed the eyes on him, causing Squall to just shrug. "The rest you know."

Xu nodded and turned towards Zell. "Do you have anything to add?" Zell merely grinned and shook his head. "No Ma'am." he rubbed the back of his head, before relaxing in his seat. Xu turned towards Selphie and stared at the girl. "And you?"

Selphie straightened her back and nodded. "I took the messenger duty on me right after Harry showed up and saved a big part of Team A, we were then confronted with a SeeD that had orders for us to fall back to the beach. I noticed that he was going to deliver the message to all other Cadets and offered to do it instead, as he was most likely still needed in the city itself. Harry and I set out to inform the other Cadets and were making our way to the Town Square. We noticed that it was empty aside from a dog, Harry proceeded to have the dog point us in the right direction, which I'm not too surprised about, that it actually worked, with someone like Seifer around that poor doggy must have been traumatized." a throat cleared and Selphie blushed. "Righty, we set out to catch up with Team D, saving and healing some unfortunate soldiers on the way, before catching up with these two. And the rest Squall already told you."

-

The debriefing was over rather quick, Harry smiled and gave the people he fought with a nod and a wave, before following Xu. Quistis took his seat and explained what was happening right now and what was going to happen later on. "When we hit Balamb, you have the remaining time off. Tomorrow afternoon, around 1600 hours, each one of you will have to report to the second floor. There the new SeeDs will be announced. If you are in, then you will proceed with a facility member to the Headmasters office, where you will receive your exam results, your new ranking and diploma. After that you will proceed back to the second floor, some students like to give a speech after they have passed, others don't. Now remember that even if you don't get into SeeD, there is always next year and keep in mind that only a few get into SeeD. Tomorrow evening Balamb Garden will hold a dance, as it is traditional, for all students that passed the exam and became a SeeD. Now about the situation with Dollet, Galbadia and Dollet have signed a cease-fire, in exchange for keeping the Communication Tower functioning, why that is, I have no idea." she looked at her three students and nodded to herself, when she noticed they had paid attention. Her mind wandered to what Harry had said at the beginning of the exam, she bowed her head, realizing he was right.

-

"How many people were injured?" Harry questioned softly. His footsteps were light and fluid, as he easily kept up with Xu. The woman tilted her head and looked at the young medic. "Far more then we expected, we lost no Cadets and SeeDs, but they were still injured. The casualties amongst our ally is far greater, as their ranks were almost wiped out completely. With the two sides signing a cease-fire, Dollet can get itself back on it's feet."

Harry frowned and nodded. "Why was the Tower so important to them, important enough that they would actually attack a different nation?" he crossed his arms, mind racing to find the correct puzzle pieces and get them in their place. He was trying to get a better view of the bigger picture but didn't seem to get the correct one.

Xu turned to him in the middle of the hallway. "How well did they do?" she asked him. Harry blinked and shook his head. "Seifer was an utter an complete failure, he didn't listen to orders and he is only looking for a fight, not caring for the casualties he makes. Putting him on the battlefield is just asking for trouble, he's completely unpredictable. Zell is a bit of a stickler to the rules and does have a tiny problem with priorities, but that can fade with time. He's a bit temperamental, so he needs to be careful with that. He does well as a support based role and his power I quite impressive. Now Selphie… she is something else, cheerful and quite motivating, her clumsy and hyper personality hides her insightfulness. Her call to be the messenger was a very good one." Harry paused and frowned a little. "About Squall… I've had the pleasure to be with him on many occasions since I ended up in Garden. He doesn't run, takes a challenge when it gets thrown at him. He's calculated and on the moments of panic, uncertainty and stress, capable of keeping a cool head. He's not predictable, considering how he might take things. On the moment the chain of command fell away he slid into the position without even realizing it. He might not be as social as everyone else, but he has that feel… that he is just the kind of person you can rely on." His face had acquired a soft smile, as he thought about Squall, and the look Xu gave him went completely past him.

"And Quistis?" Xu's voice broke through his musings. Harry gained a cold look on his face thinking about the Instructor. His stance hardened and displeasure crackled of him. "What she did was irresponsible! Putting Squall and Seifer together in one room, and even in one team! Those two are rivals, what she did was encourage that rivalry to take a different path and I won't be surprised if one of them will end up killing the other one of these days. Their training sessions aren't even training anymore but full blown out battles, aimed to kill and maim. And then to put Zell and Seifer together in that same team, is even worse. They are constantly in each others hair, Zell was this close to losing it all and pouncing on Seifer. She was lucky that Squall and Zell can work together, or else that team would have fallen apart completely. Her decision of the formation of the teams was to dangerous. How she expected them to work together is a mystery to me and that doesn't take away the fact that she is too involved with those three, that it makes her blind to certain situations and traits." His look only darkened, before lighting just a little. "I'm sure she is a lovable woman, but in this case she was just too irresponsible, one mistake and they could have been dead."

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

It was late in the afternoon that the Sub arrived in Balamb and silently docked in the harbor, it took the Team a few minutes to get out of the submarine, only to notice that Seifer was meeting up with his two cronies and were driving away in the car.

"Ah you've got to be kidding." Zell kicked a nearby pole and glared at the retreating car. Selphie looked slightly disgruntled and pouted. "He really is mean." she muttered.

Harry and Squall walked forward to join the two sulking teens. "You know that is not going to help." Harry commented lightly. Squall simply grunted and crossed his arms. "We better walk, it's nearing night time." Uncrossing his arms, he started walking into town. Harry blinked and stares at Squalls back, before running quickly after him, until they were walking side by side.

"Hey wait up!" the chorus of their last two team mates sounded behind them, followed by hurried footsteps.

-

The monsters surrounding Balamb were pretty easy after the practice they had in a real battle situation. Squall had decided it would best if he became somewhat familiar to his new GF and had equipped the being to himself. Harry was standing just behind him, Squall had glared at the other when Harry had decided he wanted to stand right next to him. Selphie had giggled when Harry shot Squall a confused look, with Zell looking lost.

Squall had raised one eyebrow and took one step forward so his own body was shielding Harry, even though he knew that Harry did not need the protection. "Better be safe then sorry." Squall had uttered and Harry had crossed his arms an adorable pout dancing across his face.

Bringing his hand to himself, Squall concentrated on the mental connection he felt with his latest GF and tugged on it. His hand glowed for a brief second until the glow vanished, frowning slightly he shifted his feet when he received no reaction. He was about to let Selphie or Zell try to call this new GF, until the sound of the ocean drifted to their ears. Water started ebbing around their feet and the sound of a harp could be heard. The four teens looked around, trying to find the source, until the water pulled back a little and snapped out towards Harry. Before any of them could react, the wave had already dragged the wizard away. In the distance a rock formed, with a young woman seated it. Wings were coming from her temples and her back, covering her breasts, as the exotic feathers ruffled in the wind. A beautiful harp was in her hands, long nimble fingers were strumming them, creating a relaxing melody. What captured their attention wasn't the nearly naked form of the young woman, but the form that was lying at her feet. Energy was rolling from the form, with two pairs of wings folded against it's back. They were dripping with water, long black hair clinging to skin and clothes. "Harry!" Selphie yelled, making to move forward. The woman tugged a few string on her harp, the sound slammed into Selphie and send her teetering to the ground. The young Cadet landed on the ground with a soft groan, blinking dazedly.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Zell yelled, running forward. Just a second later he was send flying and landed not too far from Selphie, just as dazed. Squall grabbed his Gunblade, trying to find an opening so he could move in. The woman hummed softly, her eyes staring at the last standing Cadet, until the form at her feet stirred.

-

Harry stirred, his hair was wet and getting in his face. Raising a shaky hand he brushed it from his face and used both hands to brace himself. A small hiss escaped his lips as he realized he had some trouble with his own weight. Frowning he decided to see if he was hurt in his arms, as he never had trouble raising himself up before. The quick once over showed him that he wasn't hurt, in anyway. He was perfectly fine from Head to toe and chest to wings…. '_Wait, wings?!_' Startled he whipped his head around, fast enough to give himself a whiplash, and stared at the four wings folded tightly against his back. "It's always me." he murmured. Shaking his head, the soft tunes of a harp reached his ears and he looked up. There in front of him he saw a beautiful woman and frowned a little. She reminded him of something… or someone. Slowly getting to his feet, he stared and looked around. He saw Squall wielding his Gunblade on the edge of the water, with Zell and Selphie on the ground behind him. Turning back to the woman in front of him, he tilted his head. "A… veela?" he whispered.

The woman stopped playing her harp and stared at him, she raised her hand and held it out to him. Harry hesitantly took her hand and a small jolt went through his body. **"Hello Little One. I'm glad you are awake."** her voice was like a soothing melody that drifted to his ears.

"Who are you, are you the one responsible for this?" he questioned softly, motioning to the wings on his back, the water was slowly receding and with it allowing Squall to slowly approach the two. She shook his head and smiled gently at him. **"My name is Siren, and no, I did not give you your wings."** she pulled her hand from his and brushed some of his hair from his sight. **"But you will know, in due time."** she rose to her feet, just as the water as at her rock. She bowed lowly to Harry and the approaching Squall. **"You have still a lot to learn Little One, look for the book called; 'Le Phénomène de Sorcière'."** she vanished in a sparkle of rising water.

Squall frowned when he stood just behind the winged young man. Carefully tucking his Gunblade away, he raised a hand in fascination, reaching forward to touch the wings, he blinked when they just vanished. He snapped his hand back to himself when Harry turned around to look at him. "That was strange." he heard Harry mutter. Squall crossed his arms and stared at the smaller male. "What was that?" Harry blinked and stared back at Squall. "The wings Harry." Squall commented calmly.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and noticed they were dry now, in the distance Selphie and Zell were getting back to their feet, and began making their way towards the two of them. Harry sighed and bowed his head. "I think those Guardian Forces are doing something to me, Siren said something about a book; '_Le Phénomène de Sorcière'_."

Squall uncrossed his arms and stared. "I have that book in my dorm." he turned towards the duo behind them and frowned. "Whatever you saw, it never happened." Zell and Selphie exchanged a look at the intense glint in Squalls eyes, before they nodded. "See what?" Selphie questioned him, a bright smile on her face. Squall nodded and stared at the sky, the sun was setting and they were running out of time to get back to the Garden. "We better hurry."

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

The walk to Balamb Garden was a peaceful one, though Squall was struggling with his thoughts, trying to make a connection between the things that had been happening. First Shiva, Ifrit, followed by Quazacotl and finally his new summoning Siren. His mind wandered back to the harp playing female and frowned. She did not want to work with him, when he had called on her, he had felt her hesitance to show up. He would have to see if she would be compatible with someone else, it would have to wait till the next morning or the day after that.

From the corner of his eyes, he watched the young man that was becoming such a mystery to him. '_Le Phénomène de Sorcière'_, was a book he remembered getting as a gift from someone. He didn't remember who gave it to him, but he was willing to lend it out to his new trainings partner.

Entering the gates of Balamb Garden, they paused and turned to each other. "So what are you guys going to do tonight?" Selphie questioned, shifting her feet. Zell shrugged and rubbed his stomach. "I know what I'm gonna do, get me some hotdogs." he grinned at the thought of that delicious treat.

Harry crossed his arms and shook his head. "With your luck, they most likely have already run out." that caused Zell to pale dramatically and he quickly rushed inside the Garden with a hurried "See you later!". Selphie giggles and watched him go, while Harry smothered his own giggle behind his hand. Squall merely raised his eyebrow and then turned to the two laughing teens. "Well, whatever you two are going to do tonight, don't forget to sign up for the Festival Committee, I'm running it this year and I need a lot of candidates." Selphie waved to them and took off, following Zell.

With Squall and Harry remaining, the duo silently made their way into the Garden. They were forced to stop though, when Seifer called out to Squall. "Did you hear? If it wasn't for that order to retreat we would have been heroes. I would have gone down as the Captain that saved Dollet." Seifer complained.

Harry scoffed and glared at Seifer, "Drama Queen." he muttered low enough, so only Squall could hear him. Squall however didn't get the chance to respond as Xu, Quistis and Cid approached them. Xu and Quistis stared at Seifer, Xu crossed her arms and literally stared him down. "Calling yourself a Captain is a joke Seifer. You ignored your orders, brought your entire team into danger, including several civilians. You abandoned your team in favor of saving yourself. You are completely unfit to even be a SeeD, unless you clean your act up."

Seifer glared at her and waved his hands. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Cid folded his hands in front of him and sighed. "It's means Seifer, that you are currently placed under house arrest and suspended from class activities and your position in the Disciplianry Committee. While I do appreciate your need to go beyond your orders, you still must follow them. Ofcourse I don't want to take your free will from you and I want you to think for yourself, as SeeD was made too.." Cid was cut off by one of the facility members calling him away, the Headmaster seemed less then pleased with it. Shortly after Squall and Harry watched as Seifer was led away by Xu and Quistis.

"He was being very contradicting." Squall placed a hand on his hip and frowned. Harry touched his arm, drawing the Cadets attention to himself. "Not at all, Squall. What he is trying to say, is that, even when you are given an order, there are many ways to complete that order and not just one way." Tilting his head, Squall nodded and pulled away, walking to his dorm. "You coming?" he questioned.

Harry blinked and rushed after him.

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-

The next morning, Harry was sitting up in his bed. A book held in his hands as he was completely absorbed in the text. On the hard black cover stood the title in beautiful gold; '_Le Phénomène de Sorcière'. _On the inside of the book, in a beautiful cursive handwriting stood the name of the owner of that book; '_Squall Leonheart_'. The Cadet had taken Harry to his shared dorm last night, Harry had been slightly surprised at the incredible tidy bedroom the Cadet owned. And from the looks of it, Squall had rarely allowed anyone to enter his bedroom, it made a warm feeling pool in his stomach and a small blush rise to his cheeks.

Shaking his head, he quickly dove back into the book. Eyes drinking in every thing the book spoke about.

-

_**The Sorceress**_

_A sorceress is also known as Hyne's descendant for this reason, and as a symbol of respect. The tradition of Sorceresses and the passing down of their powers began through the legends circulating around Hyne. However most of the legends of the Sorceresses and their power has slowly been proven fact._

_As any person with the capacity for it is entitled to become a sorceress, although as it goes, this is limited to the female gender. This process is dubbed the embodiment, where a dying sorceress passes on her powers onto the chosen successor. The successor has no say in the matter of who the powers go to, and thus people could well be given powers against their will. In the event that a human were to resist receiving the powers of a dying Sorceress, it is likely that the Sorceress would overcome the recipient with sheer force of will and could thus inadvertently cause them great pain if they attempt to fight the "gift."_

_While the specifics of the transference of the 'gift' has never been mentioned, nor discovered, it is a known fact that a Sorceress needs to pass on her powers, as only then she is able to die in peace. The transference of the gift differs with each Sorceress however and so it has been theorized that candidates for the Sorceress Power may have different attributes and characteristics that set them apart from the average human being._

-

_**The Sorceress Powers and Hyne.**_

_The Great Hyne is known as the 'Creator of mankind' and believed to be the first Sorceress. As such, calling a Sorceress the Descendant of Hyne, is a show and sign of respect. There are quite a few legends around the world concerning Hyne, the popular two are known as the; '__**Strong God**__'__and '__**The Legend of Vascaroon**__'_

_While both legends do not differ very much from each other, the most important fact both legends have in common are the believe that Hyne gifted his lower half to the people in a form of a peace treaty. _

_As such The Sorceress Power has been granted to each Sorceresses since the beginning of time by the Great Hyne. The Sorceress Power is a mysterious gift that enables a person to use magic naturally and effortlessly, without resorting to a Limit Break or the junctioning of a Guardian Force. Not everybody can become a Sorceress, and some are more adept at using the Power than others. _

-

_**Manifestation and Mechanics.**_

_Although the Sorceress Power all comes from the Great Hyne, it seems to take different forms within different people. Every Sorceress in History has demonstrated a different "theme" with their Power, a theme which seems to be inherent in the very Power itself. _

_The full extent of the abilities of a Sorceress is however unknown. Throughout history, we see Sorceresses utilize telekinesis, teleportation, telepathy and control over the elements; breathe life into inanimate objects; project kinetic barriers that stop bullets with ease; phase through solid objects; and even cause instant death with one touch. _

_It is important to note, however, that Sorceress Powers are cumulative. The fact that a Sorceress can give her powers to another Sorceress, when that Sorceress has already become a Sorceress, proves this. If a Sorceress receives the Power from two separate Sorceresses, she will be more powerful than a Sorceress who has only received Power from one, and will also be capable of utilizing the themes of multiple Powers. It is unknown, however, as to whether the Power is divisible again once it has been combined. _

_The most important point about the Sorceress Power is that at the time of its holder's death, it must go to someone else. The Sorceress Power seems to be an immortal, inexorable kind of non-sentient being; almost like a primitive kind of Guardian Force. It attaches to a person and remains with them unshakably until their death, at which point it MUST be given to another person. "A Witch cannot die while still holding onto the Witch (Sorceress in most localizations) Power."_

_What is not understood is what would happen were a Sorceress to die without passing on her powers. Apparently distance matters, to the Sorceress Power, and the recipient must be physically close to the Sorceress at the time of his or her death. _

-

_**Manifestation and Mechanics.**_

_One last unusual aspect of the Sorceress Power is the way it seems to distort a person's physical appearance, making them less human on the outside and perhaps having other sinister effects on the inside (there have been sightings of Sorceresses with horns, unnatural colored skin, unnatural sizes, strange markings or the occasional Sorceress with wings)._

_It is however not known if the distortions of the physical appearance is the first sign of corruption, or if the Sorceress Power is influenced by the inherited personality a Sorceress. There have been records of various corrupted Sorceresses that appear less then human and more as something that defies all laws of physics._

_However a Sorceress, with all her immense powers, whether they be good or bad, is very susceptible to Corruption. It might be the outside forces that desire to use the Sorceress Power, or the combined remnants of the personalities from past Sorceresses pulsating in a Sorceress and her Power._

_Fortunately, the corruptive influence of the Sorceress Power can be offset by the presence of a person, usually a male, who stands by the Sorceress and becomes her Knight. Apparently a Knight helps a Sorceress to maintain her personality and code of ethics, despite the personalities of the Power that is within her. _

-

Closing the book with an audible snap, Harry rubbed his temples. The information had been vast and aside from the things he truly needed to know there had been footnotes upon footnotes. Staring at the book in his lap, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright, time to get the facts straight. I have an affinity to Magic, capable of calling on her without a wand. The Guardian Forces I have met, hold some kind of affection to me. I have decided to grow wings and I always was susceptible to outside forces. On the bright side, I don't hear any other voices then Mother's and considering the fact that I am male, I couldn't be a Sorceress. But me being who I am, the impossible is possible." he sighed and dropped on his back. The sheets pooling around his waist and eyes aimed at the ceiling. "So what do I do? According to that book, I need a knight to keep me safe." he frowned at the thought of being some kind of damsel in distress. "Well, I'm not certain if I am or am not a Sorceress… maybe I'll get lucky." he snorted at that, but sighed shortly after. "You know what, I'll cover that bridge when I get there." Sitting back up, he tossed the sheets from his legs and slid out of bed.

"Squall should get his exam results pretty soon…" he trailed off and stretched, sighing when one of the joints of his shoulders popped. Making his way to his bathroom, he got ready for the day.

-

Carrying the book in his hands and leafing through the minor details written in it, Harry barely paid any attention to where he was going. Right now he was on the Subject of Dr. Odine, who last was known to have worked underneath a corrupted Sorceress Adel. She had been responsible for the Sorceress War and the many casualties, as she had searched for a successor of her power. He was so absorbed, that he had accidentally bumped into someone one, sending him teetering backwards, before muscled arms snapped out and wrapped around his waist. The book clattered to the ground and Harry blinked for a second, slightly dazed. Looking up, he met the dark blue eyes of Squall. "After noon Squall." he managed to bring out, blushing.

One of the corners of Squall's lips twitched into something that resembled a smirk. Standing upright, he tugged Harry with him, until the smaller male stood firmly on his feet. "Reading my book I see." Squall looked far more relaxed in his usual clothes then the Cadet uniform and it certainly was made for him. He brushed past Harry and picked up the book from the ground, turning on his heel, he walked back to Harry and held the book out to him. Harry's slender fingers accepted the book and he smiled gratefully. "Yeah, you have no idea how helpful it is. But I was heading to the cafeteria, for lunch, would you like to join me?" Harry questioned softly. Squall thought for a second, before nodding slightly. Harry hugged the book to his chest and together they made their way to the cafeteria.

-

Their lunch was spend in a comforting silence, their eyes drifting to each other once in a while, when the other wasn't watching. Finally deciding to break the silence, Harry placed his fork and knife down. "Are you nervous about the results?" Squall paused in his meal, before putting his own knife and fork down. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Not really, are you doubting?"

Harry blinked and smiled, folding his hands and resting his chin top of them, while his elbows rested on the table. "Honestly? I would be surprised and shocked if you don't pass. You delivered excellent work yesterday, at least you did from my point of view." going back to his meal, he missed the small smile flitting across his companions face, before Squall quickly hid the expression.

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

The intercom crackled to life. "All Cadets who participated in yesterdays exam, please report to the second floor." Squall looked up from his empty plate and got to his feet. He tilted his head at Harry, when the intercom came back to life. "Will Medic Harry please report to the Headmaster." Harry grinned and pushed his empty plate further on the table, snatching the book from the table he quickly bounded after Squall. Entering the Elevator, Squall exited on the second floor and Harry made his way to the third. Arriving on that floor he entered the office and greeted the Headmaster, Xu and two facility members.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry took a seat in an offered chair, book resting in his lap.

Cid nodded, sitting behind his own desk. "Yes, I never had the chance to thank you for your help yesterday, we are truly grateful. Xu has already debriefed us about what happened yesterday, we thought you might like to be here when we greet the graduated students." he smiled brightly at the excited look Harry acquired.

Getting to his feet, Harry moved to stand next to the desk as a facility member snatched his chair away and put it to the side, while another walked to the elevator to pick up the lucky Cadets. Xu easily slid up next to him and looked him up and down. "I hope you are ready for tonight's celebration." the question caused Harry to blink, before he nodded.

When he opened his mouth to respond, the door to the office opened and the four students that passed entered the office. Harry smiled a little bit smug as he saw Squall amongst those students. He listened with a half ear as Cid gave them their diploma's his mind wandering towards tonight. When the meeting was over, Harry quickly left the office to get ready for the party.

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

Harry stood on the balcony, his hands were resting on the stone railing as the teen tried to relax. There were so many people inside, it made him rather nervous. One of his hands drifted to the front of his suit. He had been rather surprised when he had seen Kadowaki in his room, with that suit in her hands.

"_Harry! You're just in time to get ready for the festivities. Now take your shower and put on this suit." Kadowaki had ordered him, practically shoving him in the bathroom, before he could even protest. Sighing he had taken a quick shower and dried himself quickly, before tugging on his underwear. Exiting the bathroom, he had planned to make his way to his bedroom, only to be intercepted by Kadowaki. She had crossed her arms and stared him down. "Where do you think you are going young man?"_

_Harry had blinked and looked at his bedroom door. "To go to my bedroom and get my suit?" he asked hesitantly. The sound of laughter had him whip around and stare at the amused face of Xu. He had blinked and stared at the two of them._

"_You most certainly will not, I have seen that thing you call a suit in your bedroom, and you will not be wearing that thing. You will be wearing this." Kadowaki had shown him the suit hanging on a hook in the wall. Harry had blinked and before he could even make a comment, again, Xu had cut in. _

"_Or if you want, you can wear this." she had pointed to a black dress next to the suit, the shoulders were bare and from the looks of it, it would reach the ground, the dress had beautiful golden trimmings in complicated patterns, the same pattern was repeated on the black gloves that came with the dress. Harry had blushed a brilliant red at the thought of him wearing that, shaking his head slowly. "I-I'll take the suit." he squeaked. Kadowaki and Xu had exchanged amused looks, even though they looked slightly disappointed. _

_Kadowaki had quickly handed him the suit and Harry had entered his bedroom to get dressed. "Save the dress, just in case." Kadowaki had whispered in conspiracy. When Harry finally exited the bedroom, he was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, that clung to him in all the right places, accentuating his lithe figure, an emerald green dress shirt, covered with a black tuxedo jacket. The jacket itself was decorated with golden elaborated trimmings. On his feet were a pair of expensive shiny black boots, with a slight heel, to at least make him appear taller. Kadowaki had immediately attacked his hair, pulling it in a low and loose ponytail, but keeping his bangs free so they could frame his face. Xu on the other hand had gotten something from a small box, she had lined his eyes with kohl, to give them an even more exotic look and make people be drawn to them. She even applied some transparent gloss to his lips, making them appear fuller._

Harry had felt like a dressed up girl, he still did. Closing his eyes, he took one last breath and turned around, to enter the ballroom again. Looking around the ballroom, he spotted Selphie trying to recruit people for the Garden Festival, he had to admire her for that, and Zell, talking to some people. Humming softly, while listening to the music, he finally spotted Squall. The young SeeD was leaning against a wall, sipping champagne and looking a bit bored. Their eyes met and Squall tilted his head, Harry smiled softly and crossed the dance floor. He brushed past a young woman dressed in a cream colored short dress, just as she was making her way to Squall. Unfortunately for her Harry had arrived at Squalls side faster. "Bored?" Harry questioned teasingly, with Squall shrugging in response to him.

"E-Excuse me?" the soft voice had Harry turn around and stare at the young woman in the cream colored dress. "I was wondering if you would like to dance with me, being alone on the dance floor isn't much fun." she smiled at Squall, completely disregarding Harry. Squall only stared at her, before giving a slight shrug. She must have taken that as a yes, as she moved forward to take Squalls glass from his hand. Harry frowned and intercepted her hand with a fluent movement.

"I must apologize." he whispered softly to her, emerald eyes darkening just a little. "But my friend and I were in a conversation, before you interrupted us." he felt Squalls eyes on his back, he could hear the sound of a glass being set down and the slightly smug light that entered the eyes of the young woman. Harry felt a hand slip into his free one, before he was silently tugged onto the dance floor.

-

Squall had no idea why he had tugged his comrade, maybe even friend, onto the dance floor. But he had felt annoyance when the girl had made her move on him and nearly took his glass from him. He tilted his head and stared at Harry, one of his arms wrapped around the thin waist, while the other hand grasped Harry's. He felt Harry's hand rest on his shoulder and with the next heartbeat, Squall had led the both of them into the steps of the Moon Waltz. He saw the genuine soft smile on Harry's face and a feeling of satisfaction settles into his stomach.

Subconsciously he was pulling the smaller male closer to himself and guiding him all over the dance floor. He was captivated by those emerald green eyes that seemed to shine this evening. During one of the twirls, Harry's hair tie slipped from his hair and the black curtain of hair was free of it's binding to frame the lithe frame. The tips of the long black hair brushed against Squalls fingers, it reminded him of soft silk.

The two of them continued dancing, their eyes never leaving the other, not even when in the distance they could hear fireworks crackling in the air.

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_-_

-

-

Eight pages… that's a new record for me… seems I'm making the chapters in this story only longer. As you've noticed I've been making a few time skips here and there, hopefully you guys didn't get too confused.

-

Also, I want to thank the many positive reviews I've been gifted with and I want to assure you all, that I will continue writing slash/yaoi no matter what, unless I die, writing from the grave get's a bit difficult.

Now I want to make a special thanks to Firehedgehog, as she helped me with Harry's outfit

-

Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think

Specially since reviews will only make me write faster.

Love

_Lucretzia_

-

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-**

**P.S** _I know there was something I wanted to say at the end of this thing.... but I can't remember what it was...._


	8. Chapter 8

**Magic's Heart**

_**Disclaimer; **__If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here._

_**Warnings; **__This story will be M-rated, due to sexual content, swearing, blood and gore. There will be slash in this story and the bashing of certain characters._

_**Summary; **__Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

**Chapter 6**

**-**

_A first official Mission_

_The King Of Darkness and Chaos  
_

_Supporting the Truth._

_-_

_-_

Harry was flying, at least, that was how it felt. His heart was beating a steady rhythm, even though it was faster then normal. His feet were only skimming the ground as Squall guided him through the well practised paces. When the song slowly came to an end, neither pulled away. He saw small glimpses of the internal struggle Squall was having with himself, through his eyes. When he had seemed to reach a decision, Squall guided Harry with him to the balcony. Leaning his back against the railing, Harry tilted his head and stared at Squall. "Is something wrong?"

Squall looked up, before looking at Harry and shook his head a little. "You're…" he never got the chance to finish his sentence as Quistis interrupted them. A small frown of displeasure crossed his features, before he turned back to stare at the sky. When Quistis did not leave, he sighed and glanced at her. "What is it?"

"I'm just here to give you your last order, meet me in the Trainings Area, after you get changed." she had seemed to realize, that she had interrupted something. Looking slightly apologetic, Quistis glanced at Harry and bowed her head. He had the ability to make her conscious about herself and her mistakes. When she would look at him, she would always see herself as a child that was looking in the eyes of her parent. In the few days she had known him, she had found herself fighting for his approval, the same approval he had given Squall, Kadowaki, Cid and even Xu. From time to time she could see it being given to Zell and Selphie, it made her slightly envious. Swallowing loudly, Quistis nodded towards Harry and swept away.

Squall sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. The gentle touch of Harry's hand on the small ofhis back had him turn his head to the other male. He blinked at the understanding eyes staring at him. Tilting his head, he pushed away from the railing.

"Walk me to my dorms?" Harry questioned him softly, a gentle smile on his face. Nodding Squall offered his arm to Harry, silently Harry hooked his arm around the offered limb. The walk from the ballroom to the dorms was done in silence, both cherishing the night and the companionship. They came to a halt at the door of Harry's living quarters. Harry carefully retracted his arm, before raising his hand and brushing his finger tips against Squalls face, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. "Be careful in the Trainings Area, you know those beasts don't sleep." he commented. Squall nodded and slowly pulled away, turning around he made to walk away. "Squall?" that voice called out to him, and he turned his head. He tilted his head an expression of curiosity dancing on his face, even though it was partly hidden by his hair and the cold mask. "You look nice tonight." a small blush swept over Squalls features. He quickly continued moving again, sensitive to the eyes looking at his back.

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

Change, Cid decided, was a good thing. He had seen Squall Leonheart grow up from when the child was a baby. He had watched from close by and afar as the young man became one of the best students that had graced the halls of Garden. He also had watched as the young vibrant child had vanished with the events of his childhood, when the person he had loved the most, had vanished out of his life. He had watched as Squall had used the rules and curriculum of Garden to make him, give him his morals and ethics. Even though Squall was cold and distant to all, without showing any emotion, he was one of the most popular student.

It would be understandable, that Cid was proud of the young SeeD. He had changed and grown up, to become a fine young man. When the new mystery guest had taken an interest in Squall, Cid had been worried, would the young SeeD be able to cope? Or would he lock himself even further away?

He was pleasantly surprised when he learned through Ellone and Quistis that Squall was slowly changing. He had been happy when Xu reported to him that their mysterious guest, was not only a born leader, but also a very skilled healer and just as skilled with the sword. Kadowaki had told him about the skill their guest showed, when it concerned healing and taking care of others. Their mystery guest had a good heart, with a bright soul and a lot of common sense. Cid knew he should have been more cautious, but Harry was fitting in so well. He was even doing the impossible, getting Squall to interact with people.

Last night Cid had been delighted, when he had seen the two interact. When they had danced, it was almost as if they had been made for each other. And Harry reminded him so much of 'Her', back when she was herself.

Change, Cid decided, was a very good thing. Now what would he do with the coming mission?

He stared at the request for help. Last night a young lady had given it to him, and he had no clue what to do exactly with it. Sure he had agreed, but who would he send? Frowning he ran through the options before deciding on one. It would include sending a team of four people, but he had a feeling that he had no other choice.

-

Harry woke up the next morning, with a soft knock on his door. Grumbling, he hefted himself out of the bed, clad in only a t-shirt and boxers. Throwing his door open, he rubbed his eyes and stared at his intuder. Blinking he stared in the face of a blushing Selphie. "Heya Harry!" she turned her head to the side and fidgeted on her place. "We have a mission, so meet up at the front gate." she left Harry staring after her as she bounced away and to the door next to his own quarters, there she pounded on the door, "Wake up Squally!" she cried.

Harry tilted his head, amused and worried for his friend. Entering his rooms again, he closed the door behind him. "So Squall has the room next to mine." he murmured to himself. "That's bound to be interesting." shaking his head, he got himself ready for the day and most likely the mission. Frowning slightly, he grabbed a duffle bag and tossed the most important items in it. You never knew with a mission, they could take years to complete. Nodding to himself, he picked up the loaned book and placed it in his duffle bag.

Grabbing his twin blades, he left the room and nearly bumped into Squall. He blinked and burst out laughing, causing Squall to look at him, eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry." Harry managed to get out, once he had calmed down enough to speak. Squall merely placed a hand on his hip, staring at Harry amused. He automatically grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him along.

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

Arriving at the front gate of Balamb Garden, Selphie was already waiting for them, together with Cid and a member of the facility. Selphie smiled wildly, before shifting on her feet. "Now we only have to wait for Dincht." the facility member mumbled, leafing through some papers. The sound of a hover board drifted to their ears, causing all parties present to look at the Garden. Flying towards them, standing on a hover board was Zell.

Selphie giggled when Zell got scolded for the breaking of the rules, with Harry looking on amused and Squall looked slightly irritated. Harry took pity on the SeeD and patted his arm. "Good with all of you present, we can proceed, Headmaster Cid?" the facility member questioned.

The elderly man nodded and took his place in front of the three SeeDs and the Medic. "You're mission will take you to Timber, which is currently in Galbadian hands. Due to the unique situation, we have agreed with the client to send a small group, as a larger one will only attract unwanted attention, something we are trying to avoid. The client is a small resistance group named; The Timber Forest Owls. Upon arrival you will be contacted by a member of that resistance, he will ask you the question; "Timber surely has changed." You must answer; "Luckily the Forest Owls are still here." Keep in mind that we can't send you any back up if something goes wrong, so be on guard." he moved towards Squall and held out a small lamp to him. "This is a magical Lamp, we aren't sure what it does, but perhaps it will be useful to you." turning to Harry he motioned for the Medic to come towards him. Stopping just a feet away from the group, Cid folded his hands behind his back and stared at the young man. "You are not a SeeD and you don't have to go with them on this mission, if you however do decide to go with them, I want you to be careful. Kadowaki and Xu would have my head if something happened to you. Also…" he pulled out a package. "They wanted me to give you this, I have no idea what is in it." Cid smiled warmly at the young man, when those nimble hands accepted the package. He knew that Harry would go with them, just from the determined look in his eyes and the warmth that flowed through them, when he turned to look at Squall.

Nodding, he patter his shoulder. "Keep an eye on them Harry." Harry nodded and smiled at the man.

-

Harry joined the group and nodded at Squall. "I'm ready when you guy are."

Squall nodded and led the group away from Balamb Garden. He stopped halfway from the Garden, turning towards his team, he held up the lamp. Holding it out to Harry, he tilted his head. "What do you think?" he ignored the curious looks from Zell and Selphie. He believed that Harry might know what the lamp was, he didn't know why, but his gut instinct was screaming it to him. He watched as Harry reached out a hand to touch it, but quickly snatched it back, a frown on his back. "What is it?"

Harry tilted his head and stared at it, before turning his gaze on Squall. "There is something inside it, it reminds me of the way Siren felt, when she was trapped in Elvoret." Squall nodded, he placed one of his hands on his hips and thought deeply. Coming to a decision, the soft lights that belonged to Siren, flitted towards Selphie and into her. "Alright Selphie, you take Siren. She isn't willing to work with me, Zell this GF will be yours, so the two of your are at least prepared for our mission. Harry I need you to focus on keeping us alive." He watched as each one of them nodded and pulled out their weapons, he turned his eyes on Harry. "Stay as far away from the GF as you can. They have an attraction to you and we can't take any risks." Harry tightened his hold on his weapons and nodded, taking a few steps behind the trio.

Squall raised his hand and rubbed the lamp. Reality shattered around them and the four teens were sucked into a black void.

"**Who dared to awake me from my slumber?"** a heavy voice rumbled. Before them a demon took shape, leather wings flapping opened and closed in a steady rhythm. It had a powerful whipcord-like tail, proud sharp horns growing from his head and his entire body was black and red. It turned glowing red eyes on them, causing a shiver to run up and down Harry's spine. It must have drawn the attention to him, for those eerie eyes settled on them, making him realize those eyes weren't just red, but a swirling blood red. **"You…"** the demon murmured.

Squall narrowed his eyes and shifted in front of Harry, blocking the smaller male from view. "I am the one that awakened you." his hands tightened on his Gunblade. Next to him, he could Zell and Selphie do the very same thing with their own weapons. Those red eyes shifted to him, the demon lifted his hand and a black spell shot forward, slamming into his chest and sending him flying. Harry gaped, before darting towards Squalls side and firing the strongest Cure and Cura at the SeeD. Infront of them Zell and Selphie were a blur of movement.

Zell was running around, evading most of the spells shot at him, using jumps, somersaulting and diving to the ground. He never stood still, but he was barely able to get in close enough to get in a hit. Selphie on the other hand was firing a barrage of spells, trying to find the demon's weakness and having little success. That was until a grey spell shot from her, a strangely visible wind picked up and rose from the ground underneath the demon. It tossed the demon around for a bit, before he hit the ground and immediately jumped back in the air, a bit dazed. The demon recovered quickly though, but by that time, Squall was already on his feet and charging forward. He jumped into the air and brought his Gunblade down with him. A long gash appeared in the demon's chest, enraging the demon. The demon raised his hand, pulsating violet and black collected in the air, swirling and moving, crackling and looking like it breathed. Bringing his arm down, he pulled the pulsating colors down. The power of darkness slammed into the trio, sending them flying to the ground, around Harry's feet.

Harry narrowed his eyes and glared at him, tightening the hold on his twin blades in anger. The demon turned his eyes back on Harry, his eyes were trying to draw him in, but the soft groan Squall released made sure that his mind remained focused. Back on the ground Squall was bracing himself to get back on his feet. Blood was trailing down the side of his mouth and when Harry caught a glimpse of the red liquid, something snapped in the Medic.

-

Selphie hissed, that blow had hit her pretty badly, hard enough to break one of her ribs. She was struggling to get back on her feet, or in the very least to have her surroundings to stop spinning. A soft moan of pain escaped her lips, until a feeling of peace and healing settled over her. Turning her head, she watched an image that would forever be burned into her mind. And create new roads of friendship.

-

Zell was coughing, while his only good hand rubbed against his chest. That attack had pretty much slammed all the air from his lungs. Damn that had burned more then a fire could have. Pushing himself back to his feet, he dropped to his knees, groaning and cursing in pain. He truly thought that these injuries would be the end of him, they had been too weak. Closing his eyes and waiting for the deathblow, that was before warmth filled him. Opening his eyes, he blinked and stared in disbelief.

-

Light was caressing his face, healing his wounds and sinking into his skin. Opening his eyes and slowly getting to his feet, Squall looked at the cause of the healing, only to be met with Harry standing just in front of them, protecting them. The wings he had seen earlier, were now standing proudly on Harry's back, spread wide, before they slowly folded against his back. Lines on his both his hands were pulsating with power, shining a brimming light and slowly coiling around his arms.

The demon blanched, before it relaxed and chuckled darkly. The light formed several separate sphere's and then slammed into him, one by one. It tore straight through the demon, before the light pulled back and settled around Harry, swirling and dancing, finally vanishing in a rain of sparkles. The demon drifted to the ground and Harry's wings vanished just as easily as they appeared.

"**So… tired… I slept… for so…long."** the demon breathed heavily, it raised his head and grinned at Harry. **"I am Diablos…"** he slowly started to fade and change into a sphere of black and violet. **"You are nearly… there."**

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

The words echoed in his head, all the way to Balamb. He could feel the curious stares of Zell and Selphie, he knew they were burning with curiosity, but he had no idea what to tell them. Did he have to tell them, or simply ignore what happened. How could he tell them and better yet, what the hell could he tell them. He could see Balamb coming in view and he knew he would need to tell them something. Sighing, he silently followed Squall into the town. They bought the train-tickets, it would leave in an hour, giving them enough time to get some items and maybe see about getting their weapons an upgrade.

It was 30 minutes later that they all boarded the train, Zell and Selphie had both gotten an upgrade for their weapons, while Squall and Harry had taken care of the items. It was luck, or maybe standard, that there was a special SeeD cabin in the train, and from the way Zell talked it most likely was standard. They had entered the cabin one by one, before Harry had plopped down on the couch. Zell and Selphie were sitting a bit further away from him and Squall was standing in front all three of them.

Running a hand through his hair, Harry leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw the curious eyes staring at him. "I'm… something is happening to me. You remember the book you loaned to me?" he dropped the duffle bag on the ground and pulled out the thick book. The golden letters '_Le Phénomène de Sorcière'_ glinted in the light of the cabin. "I might be… I mean… there is a possibility that I'm a Sorceress. I know they are usually female, but I'm at loss what else it can be…" he trailed off, the book was resting in his lap. "I can do magic without a GF, the GF's have been reacting strangely to me and then they are giving those hints and comments. And then there is the fact that I have sprouted wings…" he played with his fingers, not looking up at them and merely focused on the cover of the book.

Selphie got to her feet and knelt down at Harry's feet, her hand resting on his knees and a comforting smile on her lips. "Even if you are a Sorceress, you are still my friend Harry." she whispered comfortingly to him. Zell stared, before crossing his arms and nodding to himself. "Actually, if you don't look closer, one could say you are a girl. No offense meant, just that you're so feminine, you know. 'Sides she's right, you are still my buddy." Zell put up his thumb in a supportive way.

Harry turned hesitant eyes on Squall, the last SeeD had been surprisingly silent and it made him rather nervous. Squall met his eyes dead on, before making his way to the seated male. Squall tugged the gloves from his hands and tossed them on a nearby table. He ignored the eyes of Selphie and Zell, missed the movement the only female had made and didn't notice when the other two SeeDs left the cabin. "Harry…" he sighed and gathered the tense male in his arms. He continued to hold the smaller male in his arms, even when Harry's shoulders started shaking. His mind drifted to something that Quistis had told him.

"_Don't you ever feel the need to be around other people?"_

_-_

Harry silently pulled away, staring at his lap and feeling slightly nervous. "Didn't meant to break down like that." he mumbled. A comforting hand rested on his shoulder and he looked back up. Even though Squall's eyes were still dark blue and ice-cold, there was a glint of warmth shining in those depths. "What am I going to do?" he questioned softly.

Squall shrugged, pulling his gloves back on his fingers. "One step at a time. We need to be cautious, either Selphie, Zell or I will be with you. We can't take the risk of you being indeed a Sorceress and not having you protected, simply because you are a male. If need be we even disguise you as a woman, if anyone ever finds out you are a Sorceress. One way or another, only the four of us know what is going on and we will make sure that no one else will learn about it." he stared into relieved green eyes and he could feel a small smile tugging on one of the corners of his mouth.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, only to have the cabin door hiss open and admitting Selphie and Zell in. The two of them looked extremely woozy and their eyes were unfocused. Selphie tried to say something, but she toppled forward and landed on the couch, knocked out. Zell fell face forward and landed on the ground, not too far from the door. Whipping around Harry turned to Squall, only to see the young man out cold on the couch. Frowning in concern, he touched each of their necks, checking their pulses. Finding them beating strong and steady, he tucked a pillow underneath Zell's head. Then he turned back to his spot on the couch. Struggling just a little, he placed Squalls head on his lap and ran a hand through the dark brown hair. Reaching for his duffle bag, he placed the book back inside it and pulled out the package Cid had given to him.

Curiosity finally taking over he opened the package only to release a groan as he stared at the items in the package.

"_I'm going to kill them."_

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-

_-_

-

-

Alright this one isn't as long as the last one, but I still hope I didn't dissapoint anyone with it. If I did, well… I'm sorry, but getting out these chapters with the speed I am going at isn't very easy… and then there are the two other stories I need to update… which I will do, sometime later this week.

-

Now can anyone guess what Harry used in his attack and what his attack was? Also what do you think that Harry's Theme is, when it concerns his power. Now why do you think Harry is going to kill Kadowaki and Xu?

Please do take a gamble.

-

Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think

Specially since reviews will only make me write faster.

Love

_Lucretzia_

-

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-**

**P.S.** I know what I wanted to say last time.

_Le Phénomène de Sorcière _means_, The Sorceress Phenomenon_

_-  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Magic's Heart**

_**Disclaimer; **__If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here._

_**Warnings; **__This story will be M-rated, due to sexual content, swearing, blood and gore. There will be slash in this story and the bashing of certain characters._

_**Summary; **__Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

**Chapter 8  
**

**-**

_Of Princesses_

_Confronting the Memories_

_Setups and Idiots around._

_-_

_-_

He was getting worried, truly worried. Squall, Zell and Selphie had been knocked out for well over three hours and had yet to wake up. One of his hands was stroking the dark brown hair of Squall, nimble fingers tangling in the soft strands and slipping down to trace the strong jaw line. Sighing, Harry leaned back in his seat and stared the ceiling. Not once did he stop petting the hair of the male with his head resting in his lap. The soft groan coming from the ground, had him snap his head towards Zell. The blonde was stirring and slowly getting back up to his feet. Selphie rose from her position with a jaw breaking yawn.

Harry blinked and paused in his petting, his hand hovering a few inches above Squalls hair. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when the SeeD stirred and leaned up, right into Harry's hand. The young Medic turned various shades of red, before slowly withdrawing his hand from the soft hair. Squall looked up and blinked his dark blue eyes. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair, half-heartedly listening to Selphie going on and on about some dream she had, but when the name: '_Sir Laguna_' drifted to his ears, he turned his head to the only female in his team. "Laguna Loire, Galbadian Soldier?" he questioned, ignoring the confused stare Harry was shooting at him for a moment. Selphie nodded and Zell broke in to the conversation. "Laguna, Ward and Kiros. They were in a forest and went to Deling City, there was a pretty lady."

Selphie and Squall turned towards Zell, the blonde scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Her name is Julia Heartilly." Squall nodded his head in agreement. "The Pianist at the Galbadian Hotel, Laguna's crush." shaking his head, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look that dream, has no meaning and it's not something we need to focus on." he turned his eyes towards Harry and nodded. "We know what our mission is, I'm assigning us a personal mission as well." getting to his feet, he helped the smaller male up. Turning to his two companions, he crossed his arms. "Protect Harry." he shifted his weight, keeping Harry behind him and out of the view of the window. "Anyone who doesn't agree?" he looked at the two and nodded satisfied when they changed their stances into a defensive one. Zell pounded his right fist into his left hand, with Selphie bouncing on her feet, flipping her Nunchaku. "Count on us, Captain." Zell joked, eyes serious. Selphie nodded her agreement and grinned winningly at their self-assigned leader.

Squall blinked and tilted his head, only t freeze when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. Tilting his head backwards he stared straight into grateful green eyes. Those eyes did something to him, he could feel something warm coil around his stomach and settle peacefully there.

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

Ellone was resting in her room, her mind drifting to the young man she had met in the Trainings Area. He truly had been an extraordinary young man. But she felt, no knew, that something was off about him. His very presence reminded her of three people, the first person was the woman that had raised her until she died, the second person was also a woman and had only one aim, to rule the world. And then there was the third female and the last person he reminded her off. A young woman with a good heart, capable of taking in so many children and raise them, until something had changed with her.

Her hand rose and ran through her hair. A sigh escaped her lips and she got up from her bed. Everything was changing, she had felt the first changes when that young man had entered her life. She didn't exactly know what to do with it, but she had discovered a kindred soul in him. It was for that reason alone that she wasn't going to pry and simply trust the young man. "Be safe Squall… Harry." her eyes turned to the darkening sky.

-

The screeching brakes of the train resounded through the air and the team of four made their way to the door. The placed Harry with his left shoulder to the door, Zell behind the young man, Selphie on his right and Squall leading them. Exiting the train was with Squall and Selphie first, Harry just behind them and with Zell closing the ranks once again. Taking a few steps down, Squall paused and looked around without looking suspicious.

"Boy, Timber sure has changed." a young man spoke clearly. Squall turned his head a little and nodded slowly, "At least the Forest Owls are still here."

The young man snapped to attention and moved towards them. "I'm glad you are here, sir. Please follow me." he guided them to another platform, it had a train waiting for them and the group of five jumped on-board. The door slammed shut behind them and the young man guided them towards a back room. An older man was standing at the window and looked up when they entered the room. "Ah welcome, now the only one we are missing is the Princess and then we can start the meeting. Would you wake her up?" When Squall looked ready to protest, the man curled in on himself, clutching his stomach. Sighing and placing his hand on his waist, Squall turned his head to Selphie. He didn't need words, as the young female nodded and walked out of the door. He felt a strange sense of satisfaction that he no longer needed words to communicate with them what he wanted. '_He truly has helped me_.' his mind whispered, his eyes flickering to watch the Medic.

Feeling eyes on him, Harry turned to look at their leader and smiled softly. He then looked towards the board that was standing on the other side of the room. His eyes drifted over the many reports stuck on it, fingers brushing along words and pictures. These people had suffered oppression, death, war and rebels. And now they were willing to start all over again to gain their freedom again. Harry just knew it was going to end badly. He could feel the presence of Squall coming up behind him, the leather clad hand resting on his shoulder and the silent strength flowing from the SeeD.

-

The sound of the door opening and closing had everyone turn around to greet the new arrival. A loud squeal assaulted their ears, the high pitch sound caused Harry to flinch. "SeeD is here!" A blur of blue and black launched itself at Squall, making the SeeD react on instinct. He grabbed Harry around his waist and dove to the side, it caused the blur to come to a screeching halt and nearly collide with the board.

With Harry tightly and securely in his grasp, Zell and Selphie walked over to their leader and moved to stand beside the duo. Squall looked at the girl that was the cause of the noise, with recognition lighting up his eyes. It was the same girl that he had seen on the ball, the girl that wanted to dance with him. Hiding a flinch as good as he could, he slowly took a step back. The soft hand of Harry, brushing the small of his back and up his spine, had him relax somewhat and release the Medic.

"I'm so glad SeeD is here… um… is Seifer here too?" the girl questioned, her eyes still aimed at Squall with a fascination that would make even a GF shiver in apprehension. Harry however frowned and moved in front of Squall. He too had recognized the girl and unsettlement reared it's presence. He crossed his arms and caught the girls attention. She recognized him, narrowing her eyes on him, she balled her hands into fists and then slowly relaxed them. "No, Seifer isn't a SeeD." Harry responded to her question. He gifted her with a strained pleasant smile, which she returned just as strained.

"I see… and you are a SeeD?" she demanded, the tension between the two of them flowing through the air like static. "I am their personal Medic." came his answer. "You never know how things go with a mission."

She crossed her arms, nails digging into her arms. The older male of the rebels cleared his throat and shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Ah yes… well I am Zone, the young lad over here is Watts. And this over here is our Princess, Rinoa." Zone introduced trying to ease the tension just a little.

Squall looked at each of the rebels and rested a hand on his hip. '_He certainly has a motley crew._' shifting his feet he motioned with his free hand to the two other members of his team. Selphie snapped off the official SeeD salute, standing straight, legs pressed together and moving her right hand in front of her face. "Selphie Tilmitt, SeeD 3rd rank."

Next to her Zell copied the salute, eyes staring at an empty spot at the wall. "Zell Dincht, SeeD 3rd rank." The eyes of the rebels turned to Squall, he saluted to them, eyes also aimed at a spot on the wall. "Squall Leonheart, Leader of this team and SeeD 6th rank." he relaxed his stance and motioned to Harry. "Our Medic, Harry." the Medic gave a small bow.

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

"So what's the mission?" Selphie chirped, nearly bouncing on her feet. Zone motioned for them all to stand around a table with a train machete on it. "President Vinzer Deling will be coming to Timber in a train, it's most likely because Timber has the only recording studio that work in junction with Dollets Communication Tower. He will be using it to transmit, we plan on stopping the man before he gets there and have him declare Timber independency. Now, as you see we have a train machete here. You, the SeeDs will be the one to get the President, stationed in this car." he motioned to the grueling ugly train cabin. "This is the plan."

Watts pulled out several other train pieces, one that resembled the normal regular trains and one that resembled the train of the Owl. "Each train cabin is secured with a code, sir, we have managed to get our hands on it. Using these codes, which you have a total of 30 seconds of entering each, before an alert will go off, we will detach the cabin that carries the President with the remaining one. Once the cabin is detached from the rest, we slip ourselves between the cabins and replace the Presidents cart with our dummy version, sir."

The three SeeDs nodded their understanding, Zell turned his eyes to the machete and frowned. "Hey, why are all the train pieces look good, but the one with the President in it is looking so incredibly crappy."

Selphie nodded next to him. "Yeah like a kid made it." Rinoa scowled and crossed her arms unhappily, with Zone and Watts trading glances. "Um.. Rinoa made it, sir."

"That explains it." Harry commented lightly, ignoring the glare the mentioned girl shot at him. "I only made it look like that! It reflects my hatred for President Deling!" she snapped at the Medic.

"You know, I think I realize why you are doing this." Harry stared at her, hands behind his back and stance considerably relaxed. "You are a little girl from a privileged background, but after a disagreement with your parents you ran away. The world outside opened your eyes and you suddenly spotted the injustice in it all." from the looks Zone and Watts traded, to the slight stiffening of Rinoa's back told Harry he was right. "You know, life is never fair. Good thing happen to bad people and bad things happen to good people. But in the end that doesn't matter, because people always get their comeuppance."

"You don't understand anything!" she snapped at him, nails digging into her hands, as she clenched them tightly. "If we work hard enough, we can get this done, we can give people their hopes and dreams back! You don't understand how much they have suffered, how much I have suffered. So don't make any judgement!"

Harry narrowed his eyes on her, taking a deep steadying breath, he crossed his arms. "Rinoa, you can't judge me, as I know you know nothing about me. But from the way you are acting and reacting, I can certainly see I'm right about you. I really wish you would get your feet on solid ground and stop floating around like you are doing right now." turning around, he swept from the room. The three SeeDs traded glances, before Zell and Selphie nodded.

-

Squall quickly followed the young male. He found the young man banging his head against one of the walls, his eyes squeezed shut in something that resembled anguish. Reaching out, Squall placed his hand between the shoulder blades of the smaller male. He pried the male away from the wall and sat down on one of the steps, tugging the other with him, to sit down next to him. "You don't really have amnesia." he stated quietly.

Harry sighed and shook his head. Staring at his hands he wondered how to tell him his life and what to tell him. "Will you tell the others?" he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Squall shrugged, "If you want me too."

-

"_My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm the only child of James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter. I was born on the 31__st__ of July and became an orphan one year later on Hallows Eve. A man came and killed my parents in cold-blood, simply because of a prophecy that was made about me and another boy. One of us would be responsible of the destruction of this man. He killed my father first and then turned to my mother. She begged him not to kill me, but to take her instead. He did kill her, before turning to me and trying to take my life as well. Something however went wrong, it backfired on him and killed him instead. _

_After that I was send to live with my relatives, they hated anything that wasn't like them. Me being who I am… made me a freak in their eyes, an abnormality in their usually so perfect and normal lives. For ten years I was treated lower then dirt, used as a servant and beaten to submission. But when I turned eleven, I was saved in the form of a school. For three years I was happy in that school, made friends and allies. For once I was normal, just Harry… aside from the fame I got from surviving the man that killed my parents. But at the fourth year of my schooling, that man returned somehow and was back to killing people. I lost my Godfather to him, including many friends and allies, as well as my rival. I was thrown head first into a war, that was when I was fifteen. The worst part is, that people treated me like a child, even while I never had a childhood and it was because of that attitude people didn't teach and train me. To them I was a child and should be kept out of the war, while the war was my mine. That man was after all after me, I had the right to fight in it, it was expected off me._

_It was only with the help of a group of friends, that I learned to fight, to survive… and to kill. The six of us moved mountains, just to catch up on our enemy. In the end we succeeded, the price was high though… families ripped apart, innocents killed and an entire civilization was on the brink of annihilation. We won our war, lost our innocence and were left alone in the world, just so we could rebuild it.." _

Those saddened green eyes looked at him, they were filled with so much pain and sorrow, that even the coldest glacier could melt with that look. Squall did the one thing he could do, he gathered the wounded male in his arms and held him close. His fingers stroking up and down his spine and letting the other cry out all the pain and suffering of his heart. Even though Squalls mind was spinning, he realized one thing. The male in his arms, didn't come from this world… and he was glad of it.

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

Harry had watched Squall and Zell jump on the roof of the train. He had continued watching them, until he couldn't see them anymore. Selphie had stayed with him, in hopes of keeping him at ease, sadly, it wasn't working. The young Medic was pacing one of the rooms that had been assigned to them, incase of a longer stay. Selphie followed him with her eyes and sighed softly. "Pacing like that isn't going to make them come back faster." she finally spoke.

He stopped and turned to her, sighing softly. "I know… but I have no clue what to do." he made to walk towards her when the train rocked a little. The two of them traded glances, realization settling over them. They had made contact with the other train. Grabbing their weapons, the two of them rushed towards the meeting room and came to a skidding stop at the door. "You're back!" Selphie cheered, jumping on top of Zell and hugging the life out of him. "I'm so glad you're back, Harry didn't want to stop pacing in worry."

The mentioned male proceeded to give an adorable pout, before he smiled brightly at Squall. "So what next?" he questioned. All eyes turned towards the brunette female leader, a serious expression on her face. "Now we have some serious negotiations." she placed her hands behind her back and clenched them into fists.

-

Squall rubbed the bridge of his nose, one of his hands placed on his lips and fighting the oncoming headache. "This is going to blow up in their faces." he mumbled. Nimble fingers massaged his temples and he looked up to see worried green eyes staring at him. "And we get to clean it up."

Harry shook his head, slowly trailing his fingers along the strong jaw, before returning to Squalls temples. "We most likely will, but she is our client. That means we have to play along… for now. When it comes down to it, we'll finish this mission our way." he comforted, withdrawing his fingers completely.

Squall glanced at his remaining team-members and saw them giving a small nod, signifying they were ready. Looking into their eyes, he saw the fiery determination and knew that Harry was right. If this mission was going to take too long, they would take matters into their own hands. His eyes flitted to watch the Emerald-eyed beauty. They had their Sorcerer to protect after all.

Turning to Rinoa he nodded and took a step forward. "We are ready." his hand drifted to the Gunblade hanging on his waist. She smiled and threw the door open, looking confident and like a princess, with the way she tilted her head. "President Deling, we have come to negotiate." she spoke clearly. The President merely chuckled, before he rose to his feet. Something didn't sit well with the three SeeDs and their Medic, something was off about the man.

"You foolish Children, Did you REALLY think… I would FALL for such a trick? Amateurs… P..ATHETIC." the President swayed a little, eyes glinting insanely and turning a dangerous black. "WE knew… you REBELS… KNEW you would COME… for the PRESIDENT." he made to take a step forward and green eyes widened in realization.

"It's a decoy!" Harry was quickly shoved behind the three SeeDs while Rinoa dove to the ground and out of their way. The decoy lunged with an insane cackle, hands oozing with a strange neon violet liquid. The four of them scattered to different directions and out of immediate striking range. "P…RESIDENT Deling… is ALLREADY here." the decoy grinned, stopping his movements for a second. It was all the time Squall needed. He lunged forward and buried his Gunblade straight in the Decoy's chest. He was forced to back away though, as black mist seeped along the floor and the skin melted off the Decoy.

The smell of decay hung nauseously in the air, making Zell turn green in disgust and Selphie nearly retch. Their reactions diminished just a little, when a breeze wrapped around them and forced the smell away. They turned their grateful eyes back on the creature. It looked like a man that had come into contact with Acid and a Mutation. The skin was white, melted and distorted. The skull was clearly visible, with one eye socket devoid of an eye and the other with a glowing red one. Dashes of bright blue and red could be seen on the chest, while thick black liquid and bright neon violet, oozed from the mouth and hands. Non of them needed to be a genius to know what that liquid was though; Poison. They also realized that getting close would be tricky, unless there was an opening for them to strike. Selphie gripped her Nunchaku tightly, flipping the two handles, she pressed them together and a bright fireball shot out towards the creature. It trashed from the heat of the fire and the burns it caused, giving Zell and Squall the opening they had wanted. The duo dashed forward, one slipping underneath the creatures defenses and the other jumping in the air. Zell delivered a quick rhythm of successful punches to the creatures waist, followed by flipping backwards. His feet connected with the jaw of the thing and send the creature flying. Rolling out of the way, Zell could feel the poison seep through his boots and into his skin. It didn't last long though, as Harry was beside him in a flash, already casting an Esuna, to counteract the poison and feeding him an antidote, just in case.

When the decoy had been kicked into the air, Squall took his chance and slashed furiously at it. He severed the creatures arms and ended it's misery by angling his body in such a way that when they dropped to the ground, the Gunblade pushed itself straight through the creatures skull, crushing it on impact. The creature evaporated in a swirl of black and violet mist. Squall pulled his Gunblade from the floor, as the tip had buried itself quite a few inches into the wooden floor, before straightening his back and using a nearby tablecloth to wipe his weapon clean. Looking up, he watched his three friends and sighed. Sheathing his Gunblade, he placed a hand on his hip and turned to glance at Rinoa as the young woman climbed to her feet, skin a ghostly pale color.

"_Now what?_"

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-

_-_

-

-

Okay! And here we go, Chapter… Eight is finished, oh wow… Eight chapters already and then I'm not even including the prologue… Mommy would be so proud! I hope you guys are proud of me too, though.

Now as many of you have realized… I hate Rinoa, oh hate is still a weak expression of my utter and complete loathing of her. If I had the chance I would rip the girl apart… slowly and little piece by little piece. While I do know there are people that like her (how that is possible is a mystery even to me), I will not apologize for my bashing of her.

-

Now next on the Agenda… -looking for her Agenda, only to realize she doesn't have one-

Ah… oops. Yes well, next on my long list of things to do is… the congratulating of the people who guessed the answer correctly last chapter.

The package Harry was given, did indeed hold the dress Kadowaki and Xu had gotten for him.

About Harry's Limit Break; It is based on Life and Death, and the attack he had used was Holy. A good try to get that one correctly and few got it correctly, some got it halfway through, though.

Ah yes I was planning on including a list of GF's and the Magic of Final Fantasy VIII (8), but I'm too lazy so just go to…. -looks through a mountain of paperwork- Where did I put that address again… -dives into the mountain, only to have her hand pop out of the mountain first, clenching a piece of paper tightly in her hands, head popping out a second later-

Ah here it is… go to www (dot) ffextreme (dot) com/ff8/magic (dot) html

All the information you need is there and divided into three sections; Attack, Recovery and Status. (I prefer to call them Offensive, Defensive and Support… but that's just me)

-

I'm working on the next chapter for Whispers from Black Stars, so that one should be up pretty soon as well.

Don't forget, the more you review me, the faster I'll update… sides, it feeds my Muse

-points to a starving Akhu-chan -

Love

_Lucretzia_

-

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-**

**P.S.** I know this chapter is short again, but I'll try to make the next one longer... I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Magic's Heart**

_**Disclaimer; **__If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here._

_**Warnings; **__This story will be M-rated, due to sexual content, swearing, blood and gore. There will be slash in this story and the bashing of certain characters._

_**Summary; **__Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

**Chapter 9**

**-**

_Drawing New Plans,_

_Simplicity of Bonding,_

_Meetings of Magical Nature.  
_

_-_

_-_

This mission was a complete and utter failure, the people they were working with were nothing more then a rag-tag bunch of misfits and honestly, it was starting to work on his last nerves. The plant to 'seriously' negotiate had blown up in their faces, quite spectacular a that. They had no idea what the President was going to do now and the man just as easily could declare war on every nation. Squall just knew that things were going to heat up, and from the tightening of Harry's jaw, the black haired male knew the same thing.

Sighing in irritation, Squall rubbed the bridge of his nose and stared at the crouched group of three, while they were cooking up a new plan. "You've got to be kidding. A meeting held like this? Pure and utter suicide, he had to see the contract, if only to get a good grip on what exactly Cid had forced them into. Clearing his throat, he managed to draw all the attention to himself. "I'd like to see the contract." the girl gave him a sickening sweet smile, one that had him nearly grimace and back away. But she handed the contract to him non the less. Dark blue eyes skimming over the letters, he felt the presence of his three team-members coming up behind him. A frown crossed over his features as the contract was a jumbled and confusing mess off words.

"What the hell does this mean?" Zell called out, Selphie and him were just as confused as Squall and the blinking blankness in Harry's eyes made it clear that he too had a problem understanding what had been written in it.

The girl smiled and handed them another contract. "I know, Cid gave me this one, when I told him I didn't understand that one." she pouted when the SeeD didn't pay any attention to her. Eyes narrowing she glared at the petite male that was reading over his shoulder. She didn't like the petite male, and she had felt the feeling of unsettlement crawling up on her.

-

"Garden will lend out a team of SeeDs to the client, Timbers Forest Owls, until Timber has gained independence." Harry groaned and leaned his forehead on Squall shoulder. "We're stuck here until they get their wish, aren't we?" sighing he looked up and stared at the three others. "This is going to take a long time, ain't it?"

Selphie patted his back in comfort, before a brilliant grin washed over her face. "We could do this faster and blow up President Deling." the loud whoop of Zell, made everyone know the blonde agreed with the brunette. Squall placed his hand on his hip and stared at the duo, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"And what is that going to solve?" he questioned handing the contract back to Rinoa. "We need a better plan. Drop us off in Timber, we are going to do some restocking and scout the area." he turned around, exiting the room. Harry glanced at the girl on the ground and hurried after their team leader, Selphie and Zell following him closely behind.

-

"We need to get your weapon upgraded." Squall stared at the empty station when the train came to a screeching stop. Jumping from the train, he took in his surroundings, before spotting a map. He could hear the hurried footsteps of his companions as they rushed to keep up with him. His eyes trailed along the complicated map, before memorizing the most important places and turning to look at the others. "Two options, we split up in groups of two and meet at Timber Inn later, or stick together." he crossed his arms. "If we split up, collecting information will be easier, and we are less at risk of actually being spotted."

Selphie jumped up and down, before clinging to Zell's arm. "I'll go with Zell! We can act like a couple on a trip through Timber." she grinned, while the blonde crossed his ankles and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm going on Selph on this one. You two gonna be alright?" Zell questioned, straightening himself and looking at the remaining two.

Harry tilted his head and nodded. "Trust me, we are going to be just fine." he gently grabbed the SeeDs hand and tugged him along. "So where do we go for an upgrade?"

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

Zone and Watts were watching their contemplating Princess. Watts swallowed and rose to his feet, brushing his pants off and bowing towards the two of them. "I'll go inform the SeeDs of the plan, sir." He made to walk away, only to be stopped by a slender hand grabbing his lower arm.

Rinoa rose as well and straightened her clothes. "I'll go with you." she turned around and walked away. Zone and Watts were left staring at her back. "Thinks aren't going to work out like she wants them too, are they?" Zone muttered, getting to his feet he frowned and scratched his right cheek. "Keep an eye on her, Watts." he ordered before crouching down again, groaning in pain as a stomach-cramp hit.

Watts nodded and quickly hurried after Rinoa, leaving Zone staring at his back. The leader of the Owls rose to his feet and frowned out the window. The young woman was changing, ever since she had been at that SeeD party she had been different. Thinking back about what the black-haired male had said, a small part of him was whispering it was true. Rinoa had been raised as a spoiled child, even though the affection of her father had been missing. One day she had wandered into the wide world and noticed that things weren't right. Since then she had tried to give her best to help others, but she still lived in a fantasy world. "Maybe that young man will give her an even bigger wake up call."

No matter how you would look at it though, Rinoa was an idealist.

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

Squall was looking at the small male from the corner of his eyes. He would have liked it to take the other out of Timber for weapon practice, but with the heavily armed men standing on guard around the city, there was no way for him to give the other that chance. Crossing his eyes, he watched Harry as the male was looking at some jewelry. Seeing those green eyes sparkle as he stared at a certain piece, Squall got curious and moved closer. Glancing at the piece that had drawn the attention of the other, an eyebrow raised in mild surprise. It was a simple silver choker, but it looked beautiful non the less in all it's simplicity.

Sighing slightly, Squall placed a hand on his hip and considered the many options he had. Shaking his head a little, he grabbed Harry's hand and gently tugged the young medic with him inside the shop. He ignored the surprised look the smaller male was shooting at his back. Just a few minutes later they exited the shop, Squall was a few gil lighter and around Harry's neck hung a beautiful choker. He hid a small smile tugging on his lips as he watched Harry trace the silver choker with his nimble fingers.

"Thank you." Harry whispered, his eyes shining gratefully. He loved the choker around his neck, and loved it even more since it was the second gift, given to him by a friend, since he had arrived into this world.

-

Selphie jumped up and down, when she spotted Harry and Squall. Zell and Watts were talking to each other, discussing the many sports and happenings in the city, while Rinoa stood on the side-lines watching them all. "Heeeeeey!" Selphie cheered, running up to them and grinning brightly. "Watts is here, together with Rinoa. They have a new plan."

Squall casually strolled up to the rest, Harry on his right side. "What is it?" he crossed his arms and relaxed his stance somewhat. Eyes drifting towards Watts and then glancing at Rinoa.

Watts grinned brightly. "Well Zone, sir, he came with the idea to go to the studio, before President Deling and make our statement of Timbers independence. If that were to fail, he wants you to take out President Deling and make out statement like that, sir."

"Sounds easy enough." Zell remarked, keeping an eye out to anyone that shouldn't be hearing this conversation. "We just have to get past security right? Easy enough with the four of us." he punched his fists together, to make his statement.

"Five." Rinoa interjected, "I'm going with you guys."

_-_

"No." his voice booked no argument, he did not want this little girl with him. She would only get in the way and they couldn't spare their attention to a little Princess who seemed to have an idealistic mindset. He didn't like it, no he hated it, hated the fact that the little girl wanted to have things go her way. Squall absolutely refused to play baby-sitter for this Princess.

"I'm your client! You can't tell me not to go with you, you're bound by contract." she argued back. Rinoa couldn't believe it, she was their client! If that little Medic could go with them, she should be able to do the same thing, right?!

Harry sighed and brushed his fingers along Squalls spine in a comforting manner. "Let her come Squall, maybe the little Princess will finally be able to understand what is at stake and that this not just some kind of game. People will get hurt and someone will get killed. If she thinks she is prepared to see all that and to experience it, then let her come." the black-haired male reasoned.

She glared hatefully at him. "I don't think this is some kind of game! I'm dead serious and I know what is at stake. This is about the liberty of the people of Timber and the oppression of the innocent! I'm absolutely serious about all of that!" she defended her actions and mindset. Turning around, she marched towards the studio, not caring if the others followed her or not.

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

The others slowly trudged behind her, each one of them running over several battle scenarios and keeping the possibilities in mind. They wouldn't take any risks, and with the little Princess being stubborn as a mule, they needed to go through their options. It wouldn't be good if they ended up dead because of her.

When they entered the staircase to the studio, they watched in silence as the screen flickered online. They heard the beginning speech of the mayor of Timber, the man was excited to have the world view this. When the President came onto the screen, they were all ready to bolt into action. That was until the message hit their ears. "I would like to formally introduce the Ambassador; Sorceress Edea."

They froze, neither member of SeeD was willing to move and Harry dug his nails into his palms.

-

'_Sorceress Edea_,' the faded voice of Mother flitted into his mind. '_She used to be Squalls caretaker and Matron. The woman ran an orphanage, until something happened and she became what she is now. It's strange, the flow of Magic around her is twisted and distorted. As if it's not supposed to be there… something is wrong My little one, it's making it harder for me to remain here. I'm sorry.'_ the connection broke away and the presence Mother faded away.

Harry relaxed his hands and sighed. "So what do we do now?" he stared at the screen, he knew from what Ellone told him that Squall didn't remember anything from his childhood and the black-haired male didn't know what he should do, should he tell him.

Squall placed a hand on his hip and looked thoughtfully to the ground, that was before a familiar dirty-blonde haired male darted into the screen and took the President hostage. "Seifer!" Squall scowled in annoyance what was that guy doing here, much less what he was thinking. Not that it matter much, seeing as Quistis darted into te screen not much later. She turned to the camera and stared at them. "Team Timber, if you can hear this, you have permission to assist in this situation!" she ordered.

Squall glanced at the others and pulled out his Gunblade, he rushed off with the others following him closely behind. Shooting a glance backwards, he watched Harry, before bursting through the door and skidding to a halt.

-

There the greatest menace in the world was standing, Gunblade held against the neck of President Deling. There was an insane light in those eyes, the eyes of a desperate man and a man that lost everything. Harry watched Seifer with narrowed eyes and slowly took a step forward. It immediately silenced Quistis, as the past Instructor didn't know what to do, since her reasoning with the dirty blonde haired male didn't seem to help at all. "Seifer, why are you here?" Harry asked soothingly, almost as if he was dealing with a skittish animal. "You know that this isn't going to help anyone."

Seifer glared at him and pressed the Gunblade closer to the President's throat. "I told them, I told them not to send a team of four for this mission. I told them it was too dangerous, that I should have gone as well! Does anybody even listen to me?!" he tightened his hold on the President.

Zell tightened his hands into fists, turning to Quistis in his anger. "You going to take him back right?! The guy is obviously not straight in his head, how the hell did he even escape G-," Selphie clapped a hand over his mouth to silence him before he said anything stupid. She glared at the blonde in warning.

"Shut up Chicken-wuss and let me think!" Seifer barked out. "You needed him, right? So where did you want this guy." he had calmed down a little bit, but his hold had never relaxed. "Well where do you need him?" those crazed eyes turned to watch Rinoa. The female hesitated, before taking a small step towards Seifer.

"This isn't what I meant Seifer, I wanted a peaceful solution. Killing him won't get us anywhere." five pairs of eyes snapped towards her and the woman slowly backed away, shaking her head in disbelief. "Don't do it Seifer, we can talk about this." Rinoa whispered softly.

Seifer merely glared at her and slowly backed out of the studio, Deling was struggling a little, trying to get free from the male. Harry watched as Quistis, Squall, Selphie and Zell were running after him, trying to make his escape impossible. He turned his glowing green eyes on Rinoa, displeasure written across his face. "Do you have any idea in how much trouble we are all in now?" he switched of the Camera's and crossed his arms. Rinoa bowed her head fidgeting lightly. "It's only a matter of time, until Deling finds out we come from Garden and that you a resistance group hired us. They will hunt us down, trying to get retribution and if Galbadia gets his hands on Seifer now, the guy is as good as dead." he never raised his voice, making Rinoa feel like a scolded child. She fidgeted on her place, head bowed and regret shining on her face. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

-

Sighing Harry shook his head and relaxed his stance somewhat. "It doesn't matter right now, we will talk about this later, right now we need to follow the others." he walked into the same direction of the others, Rinoa trailing docile behind him. The black-haired male had an unsettled feeling pooling into the bottom of his stomach. His instinct was proven right, as the two of them came to a hall with a cloth draped over a set. The four SeeDs however were frozen on their place in a kneeling position, but their eyes showed the struggle they were having with their own bodies to get back up on their feet. In front of them stood Seifer, his eyes were glazed over and unfocused. His movement were off and almost as if someone was pulling the strings on his body, turning him into nothing else then a puppet. Just a little bit behind Seifer stood a beautiful woman, slim and magnificent with the power readily washing over her skin. The very appearance of the woman had Rinoa take a step back in fear and hide behind Harry.

The green-eyed male glared at the woman, a glare the woman readily returned. She was dressed in a black dress that clung to all the right curves of her body and her hands were clad in long black gloves that were shaped to form claws. There were strange vein like markings on the side of her face, starting at her temples, and her eyes were an eerie gold and violet color. They held the promise of pain and suffering, of sorrow and hatred.

She suddenly smirked darkly, her hand raised into the air and a small sphere of dark violent magic was collecting into the air. Swinging her hand back down, she fired the sphere of magic into their directions, planning to kill them all in a violent strike.

Harry narrowed his eyes and raised his own hand. He could feel the power underneath his own skin bubbling to the surface. It wrapped around him as a soothing blanket and reached out towards his friends. Whatever spell they had been pulled into, snapped from it's place with a violent shower of violet sparkles, allowing the four SeeDs to move again. Squall straightened his back and pulled out his Gunblade. Behind and next to him the three others did exactly the same thing. Harry brought his hand down in a calming manner, balancing a few inches above his palm was a sphere of pure brimming light. It pulsated for a second, before dividing into separated smaller spheres and flying at the dark sphere that was flying towards them. The two forces collided mid air with enough force to send nearly everyone flying. The only ones that remained standing were the woman and Harry as smoke and debris curled around their feet.

She turned around, Seifer climbing to his feet and following her into a shadowed portal hidden underneath the cloth. Harry's glare weakened, the sudden need to sway over came him as dizziness settled into him. He barely was able to glance at Squall and his friends, as his legs buckled underneath him. Strong arms caught him an inch above the ground and settled him against a warm chest. Everything faded into darkness shortly after.

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

Squall slowly rose to his feet, arms cradling Harry to his chest and concern flashing in his eyes, before it faded behind the frozen mask of indifference. He turned around, glancing at Selphie and Zell. He avoided looking at the curious and concerned eyes of Quistis and Rinoa. He did notice that the Princess was a bit more docile, but it didn't matter to him. They had to leave as soon as possible unless they wanted to get caught. Striding forward, Selphie and Zell automatically fell into formation just a little bit behind him. They left the studio as sneakily as they could and headed towards the hotel, only to have Rinoa stop them at a house. "Wait!" she cried, "We should rest somewhere else. The hotel is most likely being swarmed by soldiers." she turned to the house and knocked on the door. A sturdy woman opened the door and greeted them with a scowl. When she saw Rinoa however, a smile broke onto her face and she ushered them in. The two women were sharing a whispered conversation, while Squall and his team were ushered up the stairs. The children of the woman guided them to an empty bedroom, where Squall could place the unconscious male onto an empty bed. Selphie walked to a window and peared out of it, keeping an eye on the bustling streets below, while Zell stood by a cabinet pushed against the wall and Quistis stationed herself near the door, watching the three SeeDs with curiosity. Her eyes darted to the slumbering male on the bed and then towards Squall. She didn't know what to think, but she knew that she was missing an important piece in this puzzle. She looked at the door, hand wrapped around one end of her whip. She relaxed her stance somewhat when she saw Rinoa enter the room, holding a bowl with cold water and a small wash cloth soaking in it.

She gently placed it near Squall and watched as the SeeD tended to the unconscious male. "We should be safe here, at least for a little while. The woman you saw is the leader of one of the Timber Foxes, also a resistance group. The Owls are the only ones that are active right now though…" she trailed off and sat down on the ground, staring at the black haired male on the bed. "Is he going to be alright?" Rinoa couldn't help it, she felt guilty. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I mean I talked to Seifer about the situation before, but I never thought he would do something that reckless. Do you think he will be alright? Harry said he will most likely get executed for what he did." her voice trailed off in a whisper, not sure what else she could say.

Squall didn't look up from Harry, as he placed the wash cloth against the other's forehead. "Most likely." he murmured. He was pondering where he should go from here, they had yet to finish their mission, but remaining here would be too dangerous. Mulling over it in his mind, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, in the background he could hear his team-mates talking to Quistis in hushed whispers as the woman was trying to fish for information. It didn't take long for his patience to snap and he leveled an icy glare on his old Instructor. "Enough Quistis, this is not out story to tell. Now sit down." he never raised his voice, but the ice cold fury lacing his words did enough. She obeyed without words, shock written across her features. He turned to look at Rinoa, some of the anger still in his ice, but fading enough to look more composed. "Seifer interfered with the mission and he failed to do what he set out to do. He will most likely will get executed, there is nothing we can do about that. Our first concern is getting out of the city. You being our client, makes you our responsibility. That being said you have two options; we drop you off somewhere safe of your picking, or you come with us to Galbadia Garden."

Four stares levelled on him, but he ignored three of them and stared at the woman that was their client. She swallowed and nodded slowly. "I-I'll go with you guys to Garden."

-

A soft groan alerted them to the awakening of their last team-member, it made them clutter around the bed as glowing green eyes blinked open. "What happened?" he questioned softly, slowly sitting up. He felt a warm hand rest against his lower back. Turning his head side-ways he watched those dark blue eyes and then turned to look at everyone else.

"You blacked out." Selphie chirped, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Zell punched one hand into the other, grinning brightly. "Glad to see you up and running."

"We will head out of Timber soon, we'll need to split up. Galbadian Soldiers will be looking for us." Squall got to his feet and crossed his arms. He turned his head to stare out the window with a thoughtful expression, it caused him to miss the thoughtful expression that crossed Harry's face. "Maybe not." Harry murmured thoughtfully. He looked at Quistis and stared at the most composed woman of all three the females. "Quistis, would you mind helping me with something?" he ignored the startled expression and grabbed bag. Slipping from the bed, Harry marched towards the nearest bathroom, Quistis following him in curiosity.

_-_

When the bathroom door opened again, the effect was spontaneous. Zell had his jaw on the floor, Selphie and Rinoa were blushing and smiling, with Squall freezing on the spot, blinking in disbelief. Quistis grinned and exited the bathroom, staring at the vision she helped create.

His hair was pulled into a low ponytail, the bangs hanging playfully in his face with a few strands tucked behind his ears. His hands were clad into black fingerless gloves, with a few silver and golden thin bracelets jangling together on his right wrist. His feet and lower legs were clad in high-heeled boots, decorated with belts and silver clasps. He was wearing a black dress that stopped just below his knees, it was decorated with a cut on the right side of the skirt that stopped halfway and golden stitching decorating the left side of the dress. The dress was held up by black straps on his shoulders, and black bands that nearly resembles sleeves that crossed his upper arms. The dress was styled in such a way that it made it look like he had a chest. His neck was decorated with the silver choker Squall had given him and hanging low on his waist were three belts crisscrossing each other, with his twin blades hanging from them. Hanging from his arm was a short black jacket, decorated with the same golden stitching and short sleeves.

Harry raised one eyebrow and felt a small blush crawling up his cheeks. _'It certainly resembles that dress… they must have made some adjustments to it.'_ his mind supplied. He couldn't help it, he quickly averted his eyes and stared at a wall.

Squall cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut, not knowing what to say. And then tried again.

"_You look… gorgeous." _

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-

_-_

-

-

Oh god… Chapter 9, finally!

I could cry from relief, but that wouldn't do much good. Anybody notice I went a bit easy on Rinoa and Quistis? Don't worry Quistis will get her answers though. Also I made some adjustments on the dress. A long dress is not made to be fought in, no matter if Edea can manage it. I'm not going to let Harry run around in a long dress that barely allows him to move.

Next up will be leaving for Galbadia Garden.

Anyway let me know what you think and review me with what you think of this chapter.

Also I want to thank ReflectionsOfReality, for the many ideas and tips. And I truly hope that Reflections will continue to do exactly that. You are a truly good support and I'd be honored to use you as a sounding board.

Love

_Lucretzia_

-

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Magic's Heart**

_**Disclaimer; **__If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here._

_**Warnings; **__This story will be M-rated, due to sexual content, swearing, blood and gore. There will be slash in this story and the bashing of certain characters._

_**Summary; **__Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

**Chapter 10**

**-**

_Finding, Fighting and Learning._

_-_

_Time beyond Time_

_-_

_-_

He was fidgeting, he shouldn't be fidgeting. Not that anyone could blame him, he did put himself into this situation after all. But when those words drifted to his ears, a delicate blush swept along his cheeks. "Thank you." he murmured and straightened his back. Looking at Squall, he slightly tilted his head and smiled. "If we split up now, the Galbadian people will never look for us. The President most likely already told his guards and soldiers whom they are supposed to look for, three females and three males. But now, it's four females and two males. Our clothes though, will stand out a bit… so you guys changing them might be a good idea." he trailed off, thinking about ways to escape the city, only to be interrupted by the bedroom door opening and closing. The Leader of the Timber Foxes was standing there, holding a pile of clothes in her arms and showing that she had figured the same thing.

"Ah good to see that one of you already changed your outfit." she dropped the clothes on the bed and took a step back. "There is only one more train in the city and it will leave in an hour, after that there will be no more trains that go in and out of Timber for a while." she handed them 5 pristine tickets. "Zone showed up not too long ago, bringing these tickets for you kids. He said the fastest you get out of Timber the safest for all of us involved." she turned around and paused at the doorway. "Keep yourselves safe and healthy." with those departing words she exited the bedroom, the door falling shut behind her with a soft click.

It didn't take long for Zell to dive into the mountain of clothes and pull back with a navy shirt and a pair of slacks, while Squall merely grabbed the nearest black outfit he could find

-

Squall felt uncomfortable in his new clothes. He glanced to the side and stared at Harry, the younger male was moving around in that dress as if it was second nature to him. Then why couldn't he do the same thing? Unlike Harry, Squall was still wearing trousers, but instead of a t-shirt he now wore a flattering dark blue blouse. It wasn't perfect to fight in, but it would allow them to move around the city without people staring too much at them. Sighing inaudibly, he raised a hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose. When he heard the bathroom door opened and close, he noticed that they were all complete and ready to go. Straightening his shoulders, Squall pushed away from the wall he had been leaning on and glanced at his team. "This is the deal, Quistis and Zell, you two will take Rinoa and head to the train station first. That way we know you got on the train. Selphie and Harry, you two will go with me. We unlike the other two will head the long way around and go to the entrance gate of the city. The walk to Galbadia Garden will be two or three days tops, but it will make it harder for the Galbadians to spot us." His eyes darted to the three original members of his team. Squall relaxed just unnoticeable when he received nods of understanding from them. He ignored the way Quistis shot him a disapproving stare, or that Rinoa was crossing her arms and glaring at him. It was the best option they had and honestly, a group of six was still easy to spot, no matter how you look at it.

-

Squall, Selphie and Harry was the first group to leave the home and make their way towards the entrance gate of the city. Selphie was chattering happily away, as the young woman pointed out various small things she hadn't seen before on the quick journey through Timber. It was a good thing she was talking so much, as it made the three of them see like a group of friends being on a sight-seeing trip.

Exiting the town, proved to be a bit more difficult then Squall imagined. The guards were working on his last nerves rather quickly. Crossing his arms, he gave the two guards a hard stare and felt some dark satisfaction when they shifted with unease. The soft groan Harry released, made him look down at the smaller male. A smile tugged on his lips at the disapproving stare that was shot at him. "Let us take care of it." Harry whispered softly to him, his hand brushing against the upper-arm of Squall and the SeeD relaxed just a little.

Selphie and Harry shared a glance and advanced on the guards. "Now why are two handsome strong men like yourself doing here? You two shouldn't be placed on guard duty." Selphie started, the smile on her lips was seductively sweet. Harry nodded at what she said and smiled brightly. "That isn't right you know, such strong handsome men are better off in the heart of the city, finding those people that tried to attack President Deling. Wouldn't you agree?" the question was innocent enough, but it had the desired result as the words stroked the ego's of the two guards.

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_She could feel the hatred that was burning into the active part of her mind and shivered in revulsion. She could only watch as the world moved on in front of her and there was nothing she could. She had kicked and screamed, hoping to be able to do something, anything, when that thing attacked her children. When one of her kids was turned into a puppet. She had cried out for help and when she thought no one would help her, he had appeared. _

_She could feel it, some of the power she still had under her control, had awakened and hope was blossoming in her remaining conscious. It renewed her strength to fight against the thing inside her mind. She had felt the thing falter for a second and she knew, that the fight was far from over._

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

The trip to their meeting point was taking a little bit longer then they imagined. Although the road was clear of any obstacles, it also had no shade and that made following the path more then tiring. They had decided that staying on the path was also no the smartest move. And not having been able to rent a vehicle in Timber, with the security and they didn't want to stand out too much, they knew they had to walk carefully… which was easier said then done.

It was why Squall had chosen to move from the path and only follow it when they had no other choice. It was also good practice and he had watched with a small unnoticeable smile, as Harry and Selphie were working seamlessly together.

-

Shaking his head and bringing himself out of his thoughts, he returned back to the battle in front of him. He raised his hand and focused on the magic that was burning to get out. A flash of red and the Fira that had been building inside of him lashed out. It wrapped itself around the plantlike fiend in front of them, when the flames of the spell were slowly ebbing away, Selphie turned to Harry. The youngest male ran up to her and used her Nunchaku as a boost to get himself launched at the fiend. He twisted in midair, his twin blades protecting his head, while he used gravity and the force of his spin to his advantage and drilled himself straight through the plant. It swayed for a second, trying to cure itself, when Selphie struck and launched a barrage of Ice spells, freezing the plant in place. Squall seeing that as his chance dashed forward and cleaved the ice in two. The plantlike fiend shattered into a million small fragments, before it all settled down around them.

-

With the battle over with, he could feel the soothing flare of Cura being send at him. Sheathing his Gunblade, Squall turned to look at his two teammates with a raised eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

Selphie and Harry exchanged glances and grinned brightly. "We decided that we might be able to increase out power, if we combine attacks. And it's fun to get launched into the air." Harry answered him, while Selphie bounced on the heels of her feet. "It's fun launching him, Harry is so light that it's easy to do." she added cheerfully. Squall crossed his arms and frowned, "Next time you come up with something like that, let me know before hand."

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

On the train ride, Zell was thinking about all that had happened so far and nearly sighed in dissapointment with himself. He had nearly given away who they were when they had tried to stop Seifer. But he knew now, that no matter what the Galbadains would find out they were SeeDs, simply because they now had Seifer. He turned his head to the side and glanced at his ex-Instructor and their client. Harry had been right when he said this mission was going to take long, far too long in his mind. Also with Quistis around, they would have to be careful, no telling how she would respond to knowing their Medic was whom he was. It didn't help that she had tried to corner Selphie and himself, to give up answers they weren't willing to give.

As much as he liked his former instructor, she was currently a thorn in his side… he almost wished he had gone with Squall and the others. Releasing a soft sigh, he leaned against the wall and slipped to the ground, arms crossed and wondering how the others were doing.

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

Selphie plopped down on the ground, her feet were hurting, her hands ached and she had a blossoming headache. They had traveled a day and she wondered if she should have taken the train, instead of walking. But at least they had made it to their rendezvous point. And they were early, which was always good.

She started to untie her boots, hoping to ease the pain, while from the corner of her eyes she could see Squall and Harry. Turning her head away, she wondered about their little Sorcerer. He was such an enigma, but a very pleasant companion, he fit into their little group quite wonderfully and he took care of them. A twinge of genuine happiness shone through her eyes. If they were a family, Squall would be their father and Harry their mother. They certainly acted like it, Squall took control, watched out for them in that distant way of his and took care of their finances. While Harry, their little Sorcerer, scolded them, healed them, fed them and was always willing to teach them something he knew.

Tilting her head up, she stared at the leaf canopy above her head. A family, her family.

_-_

Harry smiled at Squall, handing him the duffle bag with their clothes. It wasn't hard to see that the male wanted to change into his own clothes, who could blame him? He did look uncomfortable in that outfit.

When Squall moved behind a tree, Harry thought about everything that happened. His mind wondered to what they should do now. With their mission a failure and the problems Seifer was going to cause, things were going to turn pretty ugly, very fast. He had seen the eyes of the sandy-blonde male and a shiver of fear laced up his spine. Those empty dead eyes reminded him of the Imperius curse, like a puppet awaiting orders and directions.

Harry didn't know what to do and although he wanted to reach out to the safety of his Mother, he knew he had to do this with what he currently had. Especially since that Edea was doing something to Mother, he had felt the tightly coiled tension and apprehension that had shrouded the once peaceful presence.

The gloved hand that was gently pressed on his shoulder, had Harry draw away from his musings and turn to look at his first friend in this world.

Squall tilted his head motioning for Harry to change into his normal clothes. He kept a close eye on his Sorcerer and friend, unwilling to have something happen to him. His mind started to wander, but all of his thoughts began and ended on the smaller male. His shape, personality, heart and scent, it constantly assaulted his senses. Closing his eyes, he basked in the little sunlight that was filtering through the canopy roof.

A soft chuckle managed to startle him from his moment of peace, turning his head a little, he watched the lithe Sorcerer walk to him. Squall could feel the smile tugging on the corners of his lips. Tilting his head a little, he made his way back to Selphie and was relieved to see Zell and Quistis had made it safely with their client.

"Let's go."

_-_

._-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-

"Can't we take a short break?" Rinoa questioned, faltering when the others turned to look at her. "I just mean… aren't you guys tired? Or worried? Seifer got captured and we are in the middle of nowhere…"

Harry shook his head, wondering if he should be the one to speak. He didn't have to worry about that as Squall took the chance.

"Seifer knew what he was doing, knew the consequences should he fail. He was trained for it and so are we. We are always prepared for the worst case scenario, you should be too, considering you are in a rebel group." pausing, Squall crossed his arms and stared the little Princess down. "You requested us, we give you the assistance you need." He turned around to start walking again, when an unpleasant sound assaulted his ears and his knees buckled underneath him. Not too far off, Quistis and Zell experienced the same thing.

Rinoa panicked thinking it was her fault, while Harry handed Selphie the duffle bag. He moved towards the other three and made himself comfortable at Squalls side. Selphie pulled out a small package with ration supplies.

-

"What are you doing?" Rinoa questioned, looking at their fallen companions, she fidgeted and shifted her feet nervously. Walking closer to the others, she kneeled down on the other side of Squall. She didn't dare touch him, after having seen what Harry had done and silently she wondered just what exactly he was, a monster in disguise perhaps?

Harry looked up, his eyes glowing with power as he felt the power that was flowing around Squall and the other two. It almost felt familiar, something that he recently had met, but for the life of him he couldn't grasp what it was. Instead he looked back down, his fingers stroking Squalls cheek, like a lovers caress. "We're waiting for them to wake up, which should b-" his voice was cut off, as he brushed against Squall's temple. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed next to the SeeD.

Rinoa released a small scream, alerting Selphie and the Nunchaku wielding girl rushed over.

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-

He was floating and seeing so many things at the same time. Past, present and future flitted around him. He saw the lines of time running through the world and all that lived on it. Twisting himself a little, he could see Squall and the others lying on the ground, with Selphie and Rinoa kneeling next to them. He followed one of the lines that came from his friends, he followed it and ended up near the people he thought must be Laguna, Kiros and Ward. He could see traces of something familiar in the face and expression of one of the men. But he also saw the lines that went from those three to another direction.

Curious, her followed that line and stopped at the end, staring in surprise and wonder at the form of Ellone, sitting on what must have been her bed. "Ellone?" he whispered softly.

The young woman looked up startled, her eyes widened in surprise at seeing him, just when she was about to say something, his surroundings twisted and he found himself on a path, one that was twisted and malicious. But underneath it all was a shimmer of hope. Looking at it, he noticed the woman he had faced earlier. "Edea…" he murmured. Following the path with his eyes, he took a step back, shocked by the glowing malicious yellow eyes on the other side. They were staring at nothing, not being able to see him or feel him. But the very presence was the worst he had ever felt. With a startled gasp, he watched as the malicious presence rushed forward. In surprise, he took a step backwards and fell off the path. His last sight was of the malicious thing entering Edea and twisting her further.

"_Impossible."_

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-

_-_

-

-

Chapter 10, finally done!

I'm really sorry for making you guys wait and then write such a short chapter. My Muses didn't want to work with me for a while, but we struck up a deal… They help me write and I give them cheesecake.

Such demanding little Muses, but it works. So yeah…

For the people wanting to know what they defeated earlier in the chapter, well it's an Ochu. You want to know what an Ochu is? Well I can understand that, so please allow me to give you a short description.

-

An Ochu is a mobile carnivorous plant, specialized in poisoning and slowing down its opponents. When attacked with Magic, Ochus retaliate by drawing magic from the attacker. Fire and Ice elemental attacks are most useful against this giant plant.

Ochu's are most commonly found near Timber and Esthar.

-

Now don't forget to review, I need your opinions and it will hopefully prevent my Muses from going onto another strike.

Love

_Lucretzia_

-

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Magic's Heart**

_**Disclaimer; **__If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here._

_**Warnings; **__This story will be M-rated, due to sexual content, swearing, blood and gore. There will be slash in this story and the bashing of certain characters._

_**Summary; **__Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

**Chapter 11**

**-**

_Awaking and planning_

_-_

_Refusal of entry._

_-_

_-_

Voices reached his ear, as his last memory finally trickled into his mind. It was the memory of a malicious presence rushing towards him and making him fall from a path as it entered another woman. "Edea." he whispered, noticing the voices were falling silent. He could feel a hand running through his hair and slowly calling him back to the waking world.

When he forced his eyes open, the first Harry noticed was the white ceiling staring down at him and then the hand that was running through his hair was withdrawing. It was clad in black leather and showed some wear in the material.

Turning his head side-ways he spotted the young man who had become his knight at his bedside. "Squall, where are we?" his voice was slightly hoarse as he pushed himself in a sitting position. Squall leaned towards him and braced his weight so he could sit easier. The SeeD had an unusual grim expression, the slight lines of worry and stress showing around his eyes.

"Were in Galbadia Garden, you were carried here since you haven't been conscious after we entered the forest…" the tension was melting away from the SeeD as he saw his Sorcerer and friend being conscious again.

"Harry," he started again, trying to find the right words and just giving up on trying to make it sound right. "Seifer was accused guilty and has been executed this morning… Also we have received our next mission, it's to assassinate Sorceress Edea. The order came from Headmaster Cid and Headmaster Marlene." Squalls voice was even and controlled, as the voice of the perfect SeeD should be like. But it was a façade, one Harry could easily see through.

-

"What he is trying to say is, if it shouldn't be better if you went back to Balamb Garden, together with Rinoa." Quistis spoke up as she entered the room. "You are after all just a Medic and this mission will be exceedingly dangerous. More so then what you have experienced until now."

Selphie and Zell had caught those words and found themselves shooting glares at their former instructor at the suggestion. Selphie made her way close to the bed and leaned down, her hands wrapping around Harry as she smiled brightly. "We are so glad you're alright. You really had us scared, even Rinoa was frightened something had happened to you."

Zell grinned and rubbed the back of his head, he brushed by Quistis and crossed his legs. "Yeah, you had us all freaked out, 'specially when we woke up and found you out cold. What happened to you?" He glanced at Harry, the easy going grin still on his face.

Harry smiled hesitantly at the others and tangled his fingers together. "Quistis, I understand you are worried about me. But I am not going back to Balamb Garden, not until we have finished the mission. Now would one of you mind telling me what exactly we need to do?" he questioned softly, his eyes darting from Squall to the others. He absent-mindedly turned his head when he heard the door open and saw the familiar figure off Rinoa and another man. She smiled slightly at Harry and carefully sat near to him. Her skin was a little bit pale and Harry could easily spot the slightly shaking hands. She must have been worried about him and very nervous about what was happening.

-

"Our next mission," Squall started, gaining the attention of everyone present. "Is to assassinate the Sorceress Edea, by use of Sniper. Irvine Kinneas will be our sniper specialist on this mission." there he pointed to the unknown male. Irvine shot them a smile and tipped his hat, in manner of greeting. Harry saw the eyes taking in each one of his companions and spotted the glimmer or recognition in those eyes.

"The mission," Squall continued, "requires for us to go to Deling City, where we will make contact with General Caraway. He will give us the information we require to successfully accomplish this." The orders were simple and to the point, leaving no place for mistakes, only…

Harry frowned and tangled his fingers together. His mind was already running across the things he knew and noticed. But when the others started nodding their agreement, he had to speak up. "It won't work, Edea is a Sorceress, she is capable of calling up shields against something like bullets and magic. The only way we can take her out is to do it from close range. Then there is also something I saw, when I went out-cold." here he looked up and met Irvine's eyes. "She is possessed, there is another Sorceress messing with her head and changing everything. The one we are planning on fighting isn't the one who is responsible for this, at least not directly."

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

The information that being spilled from those lips had been shocking to say the least, but Irvine was feeling slightly relieved. This young boy must have realized something was wrong, when their eyes had met. But even with this, it was so much better. He felt hope blossoming in his chest, maybe just maybe they wouldn't need to kill her after all. "Then… what do we do?" he questioned the others.

Harry bowed his head and ran a hand through his hair, their options were limited to say the least. Opening his mouth to say something, he snapped it shut when he had no plans. Silently shook his head and rested his hands in his lap. It was a hesitant voice, who finally spoke up. "Odine's Bangle."

Several heads whipped around to stare at the source and watched the young woman clad in blue. Rinoa fidgeted slightly and looked at Harry. "Odine's Bangle… it's a Bangle Doctor Odine created after long studies off the Sorceress phenomenon. He designed it specifically to block the powers of a Sorceress. If we managed to get something like that on Edea, her powers should be blocked and you can easily contain her." she smiled slightly at the incredulous looks the others were shooting her, but the gentle hand of the male Sorceress brought her some calm.

"One problem… where do we get a bangle like that?" Selphie piped up, not willing to bring down the somewhat hopeful mood, but being a little bit realistic. "Those bangles aren't easy to get, specially since Esthar is gone."

Rinoa bowed her head and sighed softly. "I know where we can get one… it's in Deling City. In the Caraway mansion… my old home."

_-_

Squall was planning, not just any kind of planning, but the back-up kind of planning. He had to be prepared, especially since the danger rate of this mission was considerably high. It wouldn't be right if they had no other plan if something went wrong. It was decided, that after finding out Rinoa was actually the daughter of General Caraway, she would retrieve the Odine Bangle from her room. They would take in the situation at Deling City and go from there. It wasn't the brightest of plans, but it was the only thing they could think up in such a short notice.

Squall already had decided that if anything went wrong, anything at all. He would order Irvine to take Harry and Rinoa, moving them to a safer location, lest something happen to the Sorceress.

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

They had taken a train to Deling, right after Harry was well enough for travel. The journey was easy enough with the train station near Galbadia's Garden, even if it took a few hours. Irvine was showing signs of stress though, as he ended up trying to charm their female companions. Harry had solved that problem easy enough with a surprising light hit to the back of Irvine's head.

-

When they arrived in Deling, the group exited the train and shot a glance at Rinoa. She out of all of them was more familiar with the City.

On the side, Selphie glanced around and rocked on her feet. "Think Sir Laguna is around?" jumping down the front steps, she paused at the edge of the bus stop and turned around to look at the others. Squall shrugged and tilted his head a little. "Maybe… we can find out later." he motioned with a hand, for Rinoa to start guiding them through the city. "We need to get some new items, anyone needing to upgrade their weapons?"

Several hands raised in the air, making the SeeD leader nod and motion for Rinoa to take them to the nearest Smith and Synthesizer.

-

After being supplied and upgraded, Rinoa guided them through Deling City, pointing out important landmarks as they went. The young female seemed to be glad, to finally have returned home. And the excited conversation she had with Selphie about festivals and events, made it clear to Harry, that she had been pretty homesick.

In a way it amused him greatly, as she finally seemed to get what it was all about. The young little Princess was finally settling down and was no longer working on his nerves, with her immaturity. Now it was almost endearing.

A warm gloved hand touched his shoulder, making him turn to watch the person who the hand belonged to. Squall… Harry had to admit, that his Knight was growing more and more on him, faster then Zell or Selphie. He felt a blush crawl along his cheeks, as he thought about the SeeD Leader. His Knight had been at his side the moment he had arrived here in this world. He raised his own hand and grabbed the hand on his shoulder. He turned his head a little and smiled softly at his favourite Knight.

_-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

"I apologize, but I can't allow you any entrance into the manor." the soldier commented blocking the road.

"That ain't fair! We've got an appointment with the General." Zell fisted one of his hands and approached the soldier. The hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him away from the soldier.

"We have enough people on one day who say that. But if you truly want access to the Manor, you will have to get me the code yesterday's group of SeeD Students lost in the Tomb of the Lost King. Be careful though, there is said that a dangerous and strong Guardian Force lives in there."

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-**

-

Ack! It was never my intention to take so damned long to get this chapter up. I hadn't counted on my life to interfere… But it did, for that I'm very, very sorry. Hopefully you guys can forgive me.

Anyway it is finally done and posted. Now I have to get rid of the new plot bunnies, my muse decided to gift me with. After I finished posting for the other stories.

-

Hope you liked this Chapter and I maybe I'll see you guys again~

Don't forget to review.

Love

_Lucretzia_

-

_Next Chapter; Entering the Tomb and a Stony encounter._

-

-

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-**


End file.
